Undercover Boyfriend
by Spartins1988
Summary: After Kristina has a horrible breakup with her high school boyfriend she enters her senior year realizing how awful single life is. Tired of getting bullied by her ex his friends and just being alone Kristina enlists the help of Johnny to be her fake boyfriend to get her through her last year of school. But when all is said and done will Johnny and Kristina actually fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long summer. Kristina spent most of it working at the dinner her Grandfather managed. And when she wasn't working she spent her time preparing for her senior year. Each day that passed brought her closer to her first day, a day that she had been dreading since summer started. During her junior year she had been dating one of the most popular boys in school. Everyone was envious of her and almost a little confused as to how she could get someone like Keifer, Kiefer was his name. He played on the football team, was class president and, was on the fast track to Harvard. In a nutshell he was the perfect high school boyfriend. After the relationship ended she started to wonder if there was something wrong with her. She had a guy that most girls in school would kill to have and some how she screwed it up. Kristina didn't even want to go back to school but her mother told her that missing her senior year wouldn't make matters better. But how could she go back knowing he was there? She wasn't that popular to begin with and considering what happened last spring it probably wouldn't help her much in the friends department. Her sister Sam suggested that she try changing her image, that maybe if she bought some new cloths or dyed her hair it might make her feel better. She did admit that her newly dyed hair, and new Louie Vuitton purse, compliments of Maxie Jones did give her that little boost of confidence she was in so desperate need for. But no matter how much she tried to convince her self she looked good she couldn't stop the nervousness she felt in the pit of her stomach.

"Kristina are you almost ready?" Alexis said as she walked into her daughters room.

"Um just about mom."

Alexis stood still when her gaze met her daughter who was standing in front of the mirror in her room.

"You look beautiful." She said as she planted a kiss on Kristina's head.

"Do I really have to go to school?"

"I'm afraid so." Alexis said as she took a seat on the edge of Kristina's bed. "But don't worry you'll do fine."

"How can you be so sure?" She said turning to look at her mother.

"Because your my daughter. And your half Cassadine and half Corinthos. We don't give up easily and neither will you." Kristina was about to open her mouth to contradict her mother but Alexis didn't give her the chance. "Why don't you finish up here and then come down for breakfast." Kristina was going to explain to her mother that she was too nervous to eat anything but her mother was up and out of her room before she got the chance.

**GHGHGHGHGHGH**

"Kristina!" Kristina looked across the cafeteria to see her friend Emma waving at her, signaling her to come join her at the table she was sitting at.

Emma was really Kristina's only friend, her best friend in fact. Through the whole Keifer mess she stuck by her and defended her when everyone else pretty much hated her. Kristina admired her friend so much. She had a lot going for her. She was smart, pretty,confident and so full of life. Nothing ever brought her down. Emma had everything all figured out, she was going to be a doctor and follow in her parents foot steps. Kristina figured she'd be a heart surgeon since she was already good at mending people's broken hearts. As the brunette got closer to the table she noticed Emma talking to a boy who was sitting next to her.

"Kristina, you know Cameron right?" Emma asked as her friend sat down.

"Of course your Lulu's nephew, last time I saw you was over the summer at Lulu and Dante's Wedding."

"Your Dante's sister?"

"Guilty." Kristina said with a smile.

"You won't believe it Krissy!" Emma jumped in." You know how I was interning this summer at GH? Well two weeks ago Cameron came in to see his mom and when he came in I was at the nurses station. We got to talking and then he asked me out for dinner. And well... were dating!"

Kristina was a little shocked but it didn't surprise her that much. She really should of seen it when she walked in. It was written all over her friends face. Kristina didn't really know what to say considering part of her seemed to be a little jealous. She had recently gone through the worst breakup in the history of breakups and was feeling completely and utterly heart broken. But how could she not feel happy for her friend when Emma seemed so ecstatic about it. She didn't begrudge her a boyfriend. She just felt really sad she too wasn't in a relationship.

"That's great I'm really happy for you two." She said to her friend.

Emma looked at Kristina and immediately felt bad for being so excited when she knew her friend must be dying inside at the prospect of being single.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! That was really rude of me. I mean here you are feeling down about being single and I go and brag about me and Cameron!"

"Well you weren't really bragging..."

"But still I haven't seen you in over two weeks. I should of asked you how your doing first. How are you doing by the way?' She said concerned.

"Okay I guess. I'm not exactly thrilled at the thought of running into Kiefer but I'm sure I'll manage."

"Don't worry you'll do fine!"

"I hope so. I just really don't want to be alone my last year of high school." Kristina said as she played with the handle of her purse.

"Hey I'm sure you'll find someone." Cameron spoke up. "They way Emma talks about you there's no way you could possibly stay single for long."

Kristina gave Cameron a small smile. "That's really sweet of you to say but I doubt I'll find a guy worth dating let alone willing to date me in this school."

**GHGHGHGHGH**

Kristina had said her goodbye's to Emma and Cameron as she made her way to her first class. When she looked up from her schedule she thought she might faint. In side the class she saw Kiefer, laughing about something he must of found funny. Her first class of the day and her ex had to be in it. As if she wasn't a nervous wreck as it is.

This is my first story i've posted on here and I hope you like it! if your a fan of Jostina like I am then join my site I created for them! For some reason It won't let me post here so just go to my profile and it will be there for you to click on!


	2. Chapter 2

He had been up most of the night. Being the good business partner he was, Johnny let Lulu go home to be with her husband Dante so that left him to close up the Haunted Star. Johnny didn't mind too much. All the work he did there kept him from working with his father His dad had been trying to groom him so when he retired or died Johnny could take over the family business. He tried to tell his father that the corporate world wasn't for him but his dad wasn't having it. And that was putting it lightly. Maria, Johnny's mother suggested they see how there son did at co-running the Haunted Star before they try and force him into something he's not keen on doing. His mother figured if he succeed his father would see this is something he really wanted to do and get off his back. He could only hope that it would work. But his father was nothing if not persistent. As he laid in bed he thought the only bright spot to this week was that his father was going to be on a business trip for a few days.

"John are you awake?"

Johnny turned his head to see his sister with her head sticking out of the door that she partially had opened."Yea I'm awake."

"I heard you come in late last night. I'm assuming work must have been good." His sister said as she walked into his rather large room.

"Wasn't too bad. I stayed late so Lulu could go home and be with Dante." He said sitting up in bed.

"That must have been the sixth night in a row you've come home late."

"Lulu and I just want to make sure everything with the club is going smoothly."

"I'm sure it is" She said as she laid herself down next to her brother.

"So did you see dad before he left?" Johnny asked her.

"No he left pretty early this morning. Why did you two have a fight again?"

"You could say that." Johnny said as he got out from under the covers and reached over to the near by chair and grabbed a pair of jeans that had been draped across it's arm.

"You know how dad is. I don't know why you let him get to you."

"I try not to Claudia but he just wont give up. Every chance he gets he brings up how the company could really use me and how it'd mean a lot to him."

"And how he's not getting any younger?" Claudia said as she stretched out on her brothers big comfy bed.

"Yes! And how when he retires or god forbid dies that someone in the family should take over." He said throwing his hand up in the air in annoyance.

"Dad will never die, he'll out live us all."

"Probably! And when I'm on my own death bed he'll tell me that I made a huge mistake not taking him up on his offer." Johnny told his sister as he started buttoning up the shirt he had just put on.

"And you know dad's whole speech about how when he was our age he had already started his company and was dating mom."

"I must of heard that one about five thousand times."

"Does dad think that your suppose to be like he was at your age?"

"He must the way he keeps bringing it up." Johnny said as he sat down next to his sister.

Claudia rolled over and propped her head on her elbow to look at her brother before she spoke. "The last serious relationship you had was back in high school Dad knows you, does he really think you'll find a girl, take over the company, and get married in one fellow swoop? I mean who was the last girl to lay in this bed?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly John."

"You" Johnny told her.

"Get out" Claudia said as she slapped her brothers arm.

"Really. It's not like I've been single since Lulu and I broke up but she's the only serious girlfriend I've had."

"But you've had to of brought a girl back here at some point."

"Nope. I guess I just didn't think any of the girls I was with were special enough to bring home ya know?"

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone soon enough. I mean you and your friend Jeremy go out to the bars often enough that you'd have to." Claudia said as she got up from the bed.

"You would think so." Johnny replied.

"Seriously you tell Jeremy that next time you go out that I want him to help you find a girlfriend."

"I'll make a mental note for when I call him later." He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious John." The dark haired girl said as she made her way to the door."You need a girl in your life."

"Don't worry I'll get right on it."

"You better!" Claudia yelled as she walked out the door.

To be honest Johnny wasn't really ready for a relationship. There was a a lot he wasn't sure about in his life at the moment and there was no way he could throw a woman into the mix. Even if he was ready for a relationship and found a girl worth dating she'd have to be someone who could put up with crazy family. And definitely someone who understood him. Most of the woman he had met didn't really know who he was or even try to get to know him. To most woman in Port Charles they thought he was just a man with a pretty face. But there was a lot more to Johnny Zacchara then a pretty face and a well known last name. He was someone that was very special who if had found the right girl would treat her like a queen. If you were to ask Lulu she''d tell you the exact same thing. Even when they broke up he was still good to her. That was just the kind of guy he was. And when he was in a real relationship it was about something more then just sex. He had to admit though he had his fair share of one night stands So maybe at this point in time in his life being single was the best option. Completely single. No dating and no one night stands. At least till he got himself straightened out But did Johnny want to be single? The more the thought crossed his mind the more he realized he didn't want to be single . But he wasn't broken up about it either. He figured if he was meant to be with someone then he would be. Realistically he could get any girl he wanted. But he didn't want just any girl. And to be honest he was tired of the one night stands. He wanted the perfect girl. Some would argue that there is no such thing as perfect but Johnny knew better. He knew that one day when he least expected it that he would find her and she'd be the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

I'm sorry if things seem slow or at the moment boring. I promise that within the next two chapters we'll see Johnny and Kristina starting to interact. Please review and tell me what you think. reviews will help get chapters up sooner! Xoxo, Dani


	3. Chapter 3

A week had gone by since Kristina's first day of school. And if that week was any indication of what the rest of year held for her then she was in for a rough ride. Friends of Kiefer's had already set out to cause problems for her. And name calling was the least of them. Kristina tried to avoid them but it didn't do her any good. Not to mention Kiefer was in her first period class . Its times like these that Kristina wished she had a boyfriend. Someone who could stand up for her and protect her. And someone who knew just what to do to make her feel better. She was starting to think that she would never find someone like that. Ever since her sister Sam met her husband she'd been dying to find something like they had. There romance was a fairy tale, the kind she might find in the books her younger sister Molly reads. But she was starting to think that she would never find anything remotely close to what they had. And that practically broke her inside. She couldn't be single her last year of school when everyone around her had a boyfriend. Even Kiefer was dating someone. Not that she should be surprised by that, he was popular after all. But what was she going to do? She was dying to longer be single but there was no one worth dating or anyone willing to date her for that matter. So what would she do?

"Hey sorry I'm late." Kristina heard as she was brought out of her thoughts "My locker jammed and I couldn't get the damn thing open."

Kristina gave her friend a nod before she turned to look out at the football field that was near where she was sitting.

"Are you still obsessing over being single?" Emma asked as she took a seat next to the brunette.

"I can't help it Em. I mean look around us." Kristina said as she gestured toward the couples walking by them. "Everybody has somebody. Even you have somebody. Now me, I have no one."

"Sure maybe now but soon you'll have someone."

"And how soon is soon? Because unless you have someone I can go out with right now it's not nearly soon enough."

Emma really felt bad for Kristina. She knew her friend desperately wanted a relationship but she wasn't going to find that at Port Charles High School. Most of guys in there school weren't even mature enough to be in a relationship. And the way her reputation was ruined after her breakup with Kiefer there was a slim chance she'd even find a boyfriend at school. Kristina had to of known that right? She must have and that didn't make things better for her. Emma couldn't bare to see her friend this upset. There had to be something she could do for her friend. And that's when it hit her.

"I think I have an idea!" Emma exclaimed.

"About...?" Kristina asked confused.

"About you being single! You know my cousin Jeremy right? Well he owes me a favor and I know he has plenty of guy friends and I'm sure if I ask him he could set you up with one of them."

"Are you serious?" Kristina replied as she whipped her head around in the direction on her friend.

"Yes I mean remember that movie we saw last year? The one about the girl who couldn't get a date to her sister's wedding." Emma asked her.

"Yea so she hired an escort. Wait your not seriously thinking of paying one of Jeremy's friends to go out with me?"

"No, no just hear me out." She said getting up to stand in front of her friend. "Your single and in need of a boyfriend right?"Kristina gave her a small nod. "So what if we got Jeremy to ask one of his friends to do it. He could just pretend to be your boyfriend until Kiefer's minions get off your back."

"Are you nuts who would go for something like that?" She asked.

"All he'd have to do is go with you to a few school functions, ya know just so it looked believable. And like I said Jeremy owes me a favor so I'll ask him to ask one of his friends."

"I don't know about this.."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Emma said as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed her cousins number.

**GHGHGHGHGH**

"So that was your cousin on the the phone?" Johnny asked as he sat down on the couch and took a sip of beer.

"Yea she said she had a favor to ask of me."

"She didn't say what it was?"

"No but she said she'd tell me when she got here."

"That must be her." Johnny said as heard a knock at the door.

Jeremy got up and made his way over to the door. When he opened it he had found his cousin Emma and a girl he'd never met before.

"Come in." He said as he gestured them to enter.

"Jer this is Kristina my friend I told you about"

Kristina gave Jeremy a nervous wave after her friend introduced her.

"So you called me about a favor? What's up?" Jeremy said as he walked over to where he was sitting before and took a seat.

"Yes it's actually for Kristina though" She said as her and her friend followed after her cousin.

"Oh guys this is Johnny. You remember him right Emma?"

"Of course it's great to see you again." Emma replied.

Johnny looked up to reply and found a beautiful looking brunette standing near him.

"Johnny this Kristina Emma's friend."

Kristina looked over at Johnny and give him shy smile and squeaked out a "Hi."

"Hello." He said back nicely.

"So what's this favor your asking of me?"

"Well remember how I told you about a friend who got dumped really bad last year?" Jeremy nodded. "Well this is her. See the guy she dated is a real prick and now that there over, him and his friends won't leave Kristina alone and I thought...well I just thought that maybe if she had a boyfriend they'd lay off her."

"I don't follow. What does this have to do with me?'

"You have a lot of friends some of which I'm sure are single. So I was hoping that maybe you could ask one of them if they'd go out with Kristina."

"I don't know Emma..."

"Please this would mean a lot to Kristina and me. She's been depressed all summer and I just know if she had good looking strong man on her arm that she would feel a whole lot better."

Jeremy looked over at Kristina who could only muster up a nervous nod because she had used up all her courage to say hi to his friend.

"Please Jer."

"I don't know Emma..."

"Please!" She begged. "And he wouldn't have to be her real boyfriend he could just pretend."

"Like a fake boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes like that. Exactly!"

"I don't know... I mean who would I ask?" Jeremy said.

"Well..."

Emma looked at her cousin and then over to his friend Johnny.

"Me? No you can't be serious."

"Well you are what were looking for. Your strong, good looking, and single."

"No there's no way I'm doing it." Johnny said as he got up from the couch. "There's no way I'm going out with her. Tell them Jeremy!" he continued as he took a look at Kristina. "There's...just uh no way."

Once the words fell out of his mouth and he saw Kristina he immediately felt bad. She looked like a wounded kitten, so sad and hurt. Now he was starting to wounder if he should even say no to her. Jeremy could tell Johnny was conflicted and he felt really bad for Kristina.

"I don't know man I mean it wouldn't be real or anything."

Johnny stood in silence for a moment thinking about what he was going to do. He felt really bad for Kristina. He really did, she looked so sad. And he knew he'd regret it but he was going to say it anyway.

"Give me a few days and I'll think about it."

* * *

I promised we'd see Kristina and Johnny together within the next chapter or so, so that's what i gave you. In the next chapter you will find out what Johnny's answer is and I promise it will be good!


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't know how long she had been out for. Maybe and hour or two? She wasn't exactly sure. Kristina had needed to get out and clear her head so that's what she did. After awhile she found herself on the docks. The brunette decided she would sit down and read for awhile. She had been sitting on the docks for no more then a half hour when she heard foot steps coming towards her. Kristina looked up and saw Willow and Ashton, two girls from school walking in her direction. Not wanting to have anything to do with them, she closed up her book and tucked it away in her bag but knew that there was no way to escape them in time.

"Look who it is"

" PC High's resident crazy." Ashton finished as Kristina got up from the bench she was sitting on .

"I don't know how I cou-" Kristina tried to interject.

"But if that wasn't enough your mom had to go and threaten him." Ashton accused.

Just then Johnny had walked onto the landing that led to docks. He could see the girl, Kristina he had met a few days before talking to two other girls. He only heard part of the conversation but from the sounds of it, it didn't sound like a good one.

"Good luck ever snagging a guy again."

"Well I'm not really into high school boys."

"Not that she could, considering how ugly she is." Willow said ignoring what Kristina had said before her while giving her a disgusting look.

That's when Johnny found himself walking down the steps toward Kristina. He didn't even give it a second thought, he just knew that for some reason he had to be by her side at this moment in time.

"Hey Gorgeous. I'm sorry I'm late." Johnny said as he took Kristina's bag from her.

"Your meeting Kristina?"

"Yea." Johnny said casually.

Willow battered her eyes and gave Johnny what was suppose to be a million dollar smile."I'm Willow."

"Ashton." The other girl said shortly after, clearly checking Johnny out.

"Hi, so what do you wanna do?" Johnny asked Kristina.

Was this really happening? Two minutes ago she was reading on the docks and now Johnny is rescuing her from a set of high school bullies. The only thing that came to mind was pinch me I must be dreaming. But Kristina could tell he was waiting for her to answer so she had to say something that didn't sound quit that stupid.

"You pick, you seem to always have the best ideas." She said nervously.

"Well hon that's because there always about you." Johnny said sweetly as he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her into his warm body.

At first she flinched at his touch but when she felt how warm and inviting his body was she soon relaxed into it. It actually started to feel good to her.

"Well, uh why don't you pick this time. You always let me pick."

"Hmm okay then how about I get us a table at the Metro Corp?"

Kristina gave him a quick nod as she saw Willow and Ashton staring at her. From the looks of it they seemed to be buying the charade. Thank God.

"Well then we better be going. Bye ladies." Johnny said as he gave them a smile before he led himself and Kristina off the docks.

**GHGHGHGHGH**

"So you wanna tell me what that was about back there?" Johnny asked Kristina as they sat down at a table inside of the diner Kelly's.

Kristina sat in silence for a second not sure what to say to him. She was also too nervous to talk him and was kind of surprised she was even able to do it on the docks. Kristina took a deep breath and looked down at her lap.

"Those were friends of my ex Kiefer, there always saying stuff like that to me." She said looking up at hm briefly

Johnny looked at her and saw the sad look in her eyes. He started to wonder what would of happened if he hadn't shown up at the docks when he did. And how those girls could be so mean. Were kids really that mean now a days? Granted he had been out of high school for a couple of years but that couldn't of been how it was when was her age. When if came to him no one pushed him around. He wouldn't allow it. Maybe Kristina was different. She seemed like she was really nervous just trying to talk to him. Maybe that's why she need him.

"So this happened before?" He asked her.

"...Yea ever since me and Kiefer broke up last spring. It's just..it's just things weren't going so great. We were fighting all the time, he seemed to always be mad at me for something and he was starting to make me feel so damn miserable about it. But I, I just couldn't end it." She said as she looked back down at her lap again. "I didn't want to be alone. I still don't" She muttered. "So I tried to make our relationship last as long as I could. But eventually he got tired of me and found someone else. And even though he ended it he and his friends still won't leave me alone. That's why Emma thought if I had a boyfriend ya know someone to protect me and stand up for me that maybe things would get better. But I'm starting to wonder if that's even possible."

"There isn't anyone in your school that you can date? Your a pretty girl I'm sure there's someone who'd be willing to go out with you."

Kristina shook her head."No I'm done with high school boys. Besides I'm not exactly popular at school."

"Kristina I-"

"Look I know this is a lot to ask of anyone but I really need this. And I understand that you might not want to do it but It'd mean a lot to me if you would do this."

Johnny sat there silently. He was torn between telling her yes and telling her no. If he said no it would practically break her. And if he said yes he would probably make her year. So what was he going to tell her? Every time she spoke, every time he looked at her his heart broke for her even more. And this was a girl he recently just met. So why did he feel so torn? He had to make a decision and he had to make it now.

"And I know that we barely know each other but that's okay because it won't be real. And Willow and Ashton already saw us "together" so I'm sure it's all over the internet by now." Kristina looked at Johnny who was still quiet in thought and she started to think this was a mistake. "You know what I should just go." She said as she started to get up from the table.

"Kristina wait." Johnny said as he reached over the table and grabbed her hand. "I'll do it."

Kristina blinked a few times before she sat back down."You will?"

"Yes I'll do it. I'd feel bad if I didn't" He said as he rubbed her hand gently.

Krissy was beaming from ear to ear. She never really thought he'd say yes to her. In almost every scenario she played out in her head he said no and in the ones where he said yes it never played out like this. She never thought it'd feel as good as it does. She never even thought she'd get as close to him as she had. Johnny was holding her hand and it literally sent chills down her spine. And that feeling confused her. She wondered if Johnny felt it to. He must have as let go of her hand and started to rub the back of his neck.

"Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it."

"Oh Johnny thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me."

"You don't have to thank me it's nothing. I just can't stand to see you get bullied."

Kristina gave him a small smile before she spoke. "I didn't tell my mom I was going out so I should probably get going before she gets home."

"Okay."

"Do you want to meet back here tomorrow afternoon so we can talk more about our arrangement?' She said as she got up.

"Sure why not."

Kristina went to reach for her bag that was over by Johnny but he picked it up for her before she had a chance.

"Let me get that for you."

"Thanks."

Johnny stood up and grabbed her bag off the floor."Did you drive here?"

"Yea my cars behind Kelly's."

"I'll walk you then since its dark out."

Kristina gave Johnny a small nod as they both walked out of the diner side by side. When they reached her car Krissy unlocked the door and and got inside. Before she shut the door Johnny gave her, her bag.

"Oh um uh just in case you can't make it tomorrow or whatever here's my number" She said as she grabbed a pen and scribbled her number down on a receipt she had found in her cup holder."Here just call or um text me if you need me for whatever reason." She said nervously as she handed him her number.

Johnny nodded as she shut the door to her car and started the engine. Johnny gave her a wave as she drove off and out of the parking lot. He knew he'd regret saying yes to her but he also knew deep down he'd regret it if he didn't.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow night. If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know when you review.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you met with Johnny and went over the details to your arrangement?" Emma asked Kristina as they entered the line for lunch.

"Yea we talked. I'd say it went pretty well. I only said about a million um's per sentence."

"That bad?'

"Well I mean over all it went well, aside from me being so damn nervous it took me forever to form complete sentences, not to mention me practically swallowing my own tongue. And it didn't help matters that he's really, really cute!"

"Cute?" Emma said as she picked two lunch trays up and handed one to her friend."He's drop dead gorgeous!"

"I know. I don't even know how I was able to talk to him the night he agreed to help me out."

"Like I said he's drop dead gorgeous so who wouldn't have a hard time talking to him?"

"Did I mention to you how warm his body is?" Kristina gushed as she grabbed a salad and put it on her tray, clearly avoiding her friends question.

"Only about a dozen times." Emma said.

"And did you see those guns he was packing? No wonder I have a hard time talking to him. I mean I usually have a hard time talking to anyone I barely know but someone as good looking as Johnny? Maybe if he wasn't so gorgeous it'd be easier."

"Maybe." Emma said as they both grabbed a Snapple and made there way to the register. "Kristina look I know your happy in all but I don't want you to get too caught up in this thing with Johnny."

"What do you mean?" Kristina said as she turned to look at her friend.

"What I mean is at the the end of the day I just want make sure you know what's really going on between you two."

"Don't worry I know what I'm getting into."

"I know you know but I'm your best friend and I know you. If your not careful you'll start to fall for him and if he doesn't feel the same way everything will turn into a big o'l mess."

"Emma I know what's going on between us and I promise you I won't fall for him." Kristina told her as she paid the woman at the register and walked off.

"Where have I heard that before." Emma said as she also paid the woman at the register and walked off after her friend.

Kristina and Emma walked off to there table and found Cameron sitting with a bunch of people. Kristina sat down across from her friend and Emma sat next to her boyfriend.

"Kristina these are some of our friends. This is Felicia, Rachael, Robby, and these are Cameron's friends, Joey, Tyler and Caroline." Emma said as she introduced her to everybody. "And everybody this is my friend Kristina."

Everybody gave Kristina a wave as they went back to eating there lunch. Kristina was about to start eating her own lunch when one of the girls started to talk to her.

"Your in my science class right? 6th Period Mr. Pasternak?" Felicia asked.

"Uh...I think so. You sit behind me."She replied nervously

the blonde nodded. "I think were suppose to be picking lab partners today so do you wanna be mime?"

"Uh sure."

"Great." Felicia said as she went back to eating her lunch.

Kristina looked over at her friend and gave her a big cheeky grin. Things were looking up! First Johnny agrees to fake go out with her then she gets a lab partner who actually wants to be her partner. Maybe things are starting to turn around for her.

"So things worked out with this Johnny guy?" Cameron asked Kristina.

"Emma told you?"

"I hope that's okay. I promise I won't say anything."

"It's fine don't worry."She said

Cameron took a look around to make sure no one was listening to them before he decided to ask more questions.

"So what did he say."

"Well he said that he felt really bad that I was being bullied and if doing this would some how make it stop or whatever that he'd do it."

"Well that's great."

"Yea so great she's been talking about it non stop since it happened." Emma said as she took a sip of Snapple."

"I can't help it I'm just really happy that he agreed to do this."

"So what exactly is he going to do? Show up to a few school events, take some pictures with you, stuff like that?" He asked.

"Take pictures?" Kristina asked him slightly confused.

"Yea you know how all the girls put pictures up of them and there boyfriends in there lockers? Are you two going to do that?"

Kristina thought about it for a second before responding to him.

"I guess I never really thought about it."

"Well he brings up a good point Krissy. It would make it look more official if you had pictures of you two together. Plus when you dated Kiefer you had pictures everywhere. It'd look weird if you didn't have any of you and Johnny."

"I guess your right. I'll call him later and see if he'd be okay with it."

**GHGHGHGHGH**

"How long have you been here?" Johnny said as he walked down the steps into main area of the Haunted Star.

"Only a few hours. I just needed to finish a few things from yesterday,"

Johnny walked over to the bar and took a seat in front of Lulu as she went through a few papers. Johnny sat there in silence and watched as his business partner continued to do the the work she was doing. A few minutes went by till Lulu looked up and saw him staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Lulu asked.

"No, well maybe. I'm not sure."

"Wanna tell me what is it?"

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone especially not tell Dante?"

"Oh god don't tell me you did something illegal. You didn't did you?"

"No! Well hold on...no,no I didn't do anything illegal."

"Then why can't I tell Dante."

"Well you know his sister Kristina? Well I kind of agreed to go out with her..."

"You what?!"She asked shocked.

"See Kristina is getting picked on at school and she thought if she had a boyfriend, someone to protect her and stand up for her that it might make it stop or at least get better."

"So wait are you actually dating?"

"Yes and no."

"I don't follow."

"Well I'm kind of pretending to be her boyfriend."

"Ohhh..." Lulu said as went back to going through her papers.

"So you won't tell Dante?"

"No I won't tell Dante. But if he asks-"

"I understand."

"Good."

Lulu grabbed the stuff she had been working on and told Johnny she had to do somethings in the back office and that she would see him later. As she walked off to there office Johnny heard his cell phone ring from his pocket. When he fished it out he looked at the screen and saw that Kristina was calling him.

"Hello" He said as he answered his phone.

"Uh hey Johnny."

"Hi what's up?"

"Uh I was wondering if your busy right now."

"No I'm not not busy."

"Well um I was wondering if I could uh stop by and talk you about some things." She asked him very nervously.

"Sure I'm at the Haunted Star so just come by here."

"Um okay thanks. I'll be there soon." She said before she ended there phone conversation.

**GHGHGHGHGH**

"Hey uh thanks for meeting me on such short notice." Kristina said as she quickly walked down the steps into the room Johnny was in.

"No problem, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I was talking to Emma at lunch and she brought to my attention that there might be somethings we could do to make our relationship more believable."

Johnny got up from where he was sitting at the bar and gestured for Kristina to come join him on the couch.

"Like what." He asked.

"Well Uh I don't know it was just pointed out that a lot of girls put pictures of them and there boyfriends in there lockers and that I tend to do the same thing and that it might look weird if I didn't." The rather short girl said as she took a seat next to Johnny.

"So you want me to take some pictures with you?'

"Uh if you wouldn't mind. But if you do that's totally fine."

Johnny sat back into the couch and thought about what she was asking. It didn't seem all that unreasonable. It was just a few harmless pictures. Nothing wrong with that right?

"Uh Johnny?"

"Yea?"

"Is that okay. If we take a few pictures?"

"Yea that's perfectly fine."

Kristina gave Johnny a big smile as she went to dig through her purse. She had such a beautiful smile. It's too bad she didn't smile more. Maybe he could change that. Wait was he really thinking that? He only met this girl a little over a week ago and he kept finding that he wanted to try and make her happy, make her smile more. He only knew her for a short period of time but she was starting to get under his skin. Johnny went out with a lot girls but after they went out they never stayed on Johnny's mind the way Kristina had been Maybe it was that he had a soft spot for hard luck cases. After all that's how he got to be with Lulu.

"So how do you uh wanna do this?"

"Why don't you Just sit next to me and I'll just snap the picture I guess."

"Uh okay." Kristina said as she handed Johnny her phone and scooted close to him.

"So I just press the button in the center?" he asked.

"Yea."

Johnny positioned the phone so they were both seen in the screen. Kristina gave a small smile as he pressed the button. He then tilted the phone at an angle and snapped another picture. As he started to take another picture Lulu walked out into the main room.

"Hey Johnny did you or-" That's when she saw Johnny sitting down on the couch with what looked to be Kristina. "I'm sorry Johnny I didn't know you were with someone."

"It's okay Kristina just stopped by because she thought it'd be a good idea if we took some pictures together."

"Wait did you tell Lulu?" Kristina asked.

"Don't worry I told Johnny I would keep quiet." She said as she walked closer to the pair.

"Thank you. I don't think Dante would be to excited if he found out me and Johnny were dating or fake dating as it were."

"Hey how about I take the picture."Lulu offered as walked up to the couch."

"That's nice of you to offer but you don't have to." Johnny told her.

"It's no trouble just give me the phone and I can do it." She said as she took the phone from him."Hey why don't you two get closer together."

Kristina looked at Johnny and then moved a little closer to him.

"Your suppose to be dating guys you gotta get closer then that." Johnny gave Lulu a dirty look as he moved closer to Kristina. "And put your arm around her."

Johnny did what he was asked and when he did he noticed that Kristina's arms had goose bumps all over them. Her face also looked a little flushed. Was she actually getting nervous by his touch alone? Then he thought that was stupid to even wonder considering she gets nervous just looking at him.

"Okay great now both of you smile."

Johnny and Kristina smiled as Lulu took the picture. She took one of a close up of there faces and then one where you could see most of there body.

"Okay got it."

"Does it uh look okay?' Kristina asked her sister in-law.

"Better then okay." She said as she handed her back her phone."It's perfect."

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. If you did please review! I'd like to hear what you are thinking of the story so far. And if you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

Word had gotten around fast that Kristina had a boyfriend. Willow and Ashton had to of told the whole school by now. Kristina hadn't even had the pictures of her and Johnny up in locker five minutes before people were pointing and talking amongst themselves about it. She never knew exactly what they were saying but she gathered it was about Johnny's good looks and how surprised they were that she was with him. After all Johnny was extremely good looking. If it wasn't fake she'd be asking herself the same question. When Kristina looked at the picture Lulu took she couldn't help think how good she looked next to him. She usually never liked any pictures of herself but the ones of her and Johnny she liked a lot. Her favorite part of the pictures were his big bright smile. Looking at his smile made her smile. Kristina found herself smiling all the way to her first period class. And when she got to her class she was still smiling. She smiled all through attendance and all through her teachers speech about pairing up to do an in class assignment, but when her teacher announced who her partner was her smile faded.

"Hey Kay." Kiefer said taking a seat at the now vacant desk next to Kristina. Kristina looked at him for a second before reaching down to grab a pen out of her purse. Kiefer sat and waited a few seconds for a response but never got one. "Not going to say hello to me Kay?"

"Look lets just work separately okay?" Kristina said as she went to take out her notes.

"Come on you can't still be mad me!"

"I can and I am."

"Come on Kay Its not like what I did was wrong."

"Really Kiefer?! Because if you don't think what you did was wrong you need to see a therapist."

"Your nuts babe."

"Would you like me to count all the ways it was wrong?"

"Look your just bent out of shape that I didn't want your sorry ass anymore and still don't." He said as he wrote his name on the assignment the teacher passed out.

"Actually Kiefer I'm more then over you."

"Oh yea that's right you have a boyfriend now."Kiefer said as he took notice to the picture of her and Johnny on her notebook."Is that him?" He asked.

"Yes that's him." Kristina said as she wrote down an answer to one of the questions she was working on.

"He doesn't look like he's in high school."

"That's because he's not."

"So he's a college guy?" He said as he pretended to do his work.

"No he's already graduated and wait a minute what's with the 20 questions?"

"Just wanted to know if your with the right guy or not."

"And since when do you care about anything involving me let alone anything that's not about you?" Kristina said as she turned to look at her ex.

"Who said I cared? I just wanted information on you and this guy."

"You know Kiefer your a real asswhole."She said as went back to her work.

"But good looking ass right?"

"You can't be serious?"

"Come on I'm the best looking guy in town."

"Ha! Then you weren't really looking at that picture clearly."

"What you you think your boyfriend is better looking then me?"

"Yes I do. And he's better then you at everything. Not just looks."

"Oh really?" Kiefer asked.

"Yes really." She said. Kristina then sat in silence for a few moments deciding what to say before she turned to face him. "Not that it's any of your business but when he holds me... he doesn't pull away. He doesn't look at my face. He doesn't try to kiss me. Or even get me into bed. All he does is wrap me up in his arms and hold on tight, without an ounce of selfishness to it. That's the kind of guy Johnny is."

"Mhmmm."

"But you wouldn't know anything about that."

"Yea well he sounds like a regular old Prince Charming." Kiefer said making some kind of weird face.

"He's better then him too." Kristina said with a smile.

"Seriously?!" Kiefer said clearly getting annoyed. "Your not that special! I don't get why a guy whose supposedly so great as Johnny or whatever his name is would want to go out with you. Your nothing but a piece of worthless trash so why would he want anything to do with you?" Kiefer seethed.

"One mans trash is another mans treasure." Kristina said as she looked down at her paper clearly hurt by his remark.

"You a treasure? That's a good one Kay!" Kiefer said laughing a bit.

"And will you fucking stop calling me Kay?!" She said, having enough with her ex.

"But you use to like it when I called you Kay, Kay"

"I didn't like it then and I certainly do like it now." The small girl said trying to fight the tears that so desperately wanted to spring from her eyes.

"Geez do you have to be so damn touchy?"

"Well you were." She snapped back.

"Ouch." He said as the bell rang.

Kristina gathered up her books and her purse and put the assignment she was working on, on the teachers desk. After that she quickly left the classroom. She couldn't believe she got stuck working with Kiefer the whole period. What a great way to start the day. No doubt he will blab there whole conversation to all his snot nosed friends. And what gave him the right to say all those things? Like what he did to her when they were dating wasn't wrong. It completely was and knew it but he just didn't want to admit it. And another thing. Why was he getting so angry at her? She shouldn't be so surprised that's how he was when they were still together. At this point she so badly wanted to call up johnny ask him if he'd beat up Kiefer for her. He definitely deserved it. But would Johnny do it for her? Probably if she told him what actually happened between her and her ex. He seemed to not like it when her being bullied was brought to his attention. She thought about texting Johnny and telling him what happened but then she remembered that there relationship was fake. If it wasn't she would ask him for one of those hugs she described to her ex. A hug like that would push away any tear that wanted to fall from her eyes. Emma warned her that if she wasn't careful she'd fall for Johnny and she wasn't. But she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they actually were together. How it would feel to be really in his arms. or how it would feel to have his lips on her. But considering she had such a hard time talking to him she doubted any of those things would happen but a girl can dream right?

"Kristina are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh uh hi yea I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Felicia said as she walked up to her newly made friend.

"Uh I kinda just had a bad encounter with my ex."

"Ex's are the worst."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey is that your boyfriend?" Felicia said as she admired the photo on Kristina's notebook.

"Yeah his names Johnny."

"He's a hunk!" She said as they walked to there next set of classes."How did you guys meet?"

"Uh...he's friends with Emma's cousin."

"Is he coming to the football game on Friday?" She asked.

"Your going?"

"Yea I talked to Emma and Cameron and a bunch of us were thinking of going. We can watch your ex get creamed."

"How do you know my ex?"

"It's pretty much public knowledge."

"Should of figured."

"But anyways are you guys going to come with us? The game starts at 7."

"Uh I have to ask Johnny but I'm sure if he's not working we'll be there."

"Great! Well this is my stop, I'll see you at lunch." Felicia said as she walked into her next class.

Kristina was excited and at the same time nervous. She knew Johnny would say yes. This is what he agreed to. But she wondered what it would be like being in public with him. She figured everyone would stare and point at them and then Monday everyone in school would be talking about it. But she really didn't care. Her plan was starting to work and that's what mattered.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry for not posting yesterday I had a huge case of writers block. I had a lot ideas floating around my head but none of which that would fit at this point in time in the story. So i thought i would give you a little outake of Kristina and Kiefer so we can what kind of guy he is which we all know is a bad guy. If you have any idea and I mean any at all please post them! Because I can assure you this won't be the last time I get writers block.


	7. Chapter 7

Kristina had called Johnny about going to the football game and like she had predicted he said yes. He told her he'd pick her up thirty minutes before the game. Which should give them plenty of time to get there and meet with her friends. She had started getting ready almost as soon as she got out of school. She spent most of the afternoon deciding what to wear wanting to make sure everything was perfect. Once she was as satisfied as she was going to get she decided to sit out on porch to wait for Johnny. Kristina was extremely nervous. This would be the first time she would be in public with Johnny. There would probably be tons of people watching there every move. Not to mention Kiefer who would be all but shooting her death glares along with all her other tormentors You'd think the students of PCH would have something better to do then stare a them, but they didn't. Kristina checked the time on her phone to see it was 6:30 just when an unfamiliar car pulled up in her driveway. Once the car was parked she saw the driver side door open up and Johnny step out. He made his descent up the stairs and stopped when he got to the top and saw Kristina sitting on the porch.

"Hey."

"Uh hi I mean hey." She said nervously.

"You ready to go?'

Kristina nodded as she got up from where she was sitting. When she did she got another look at Johnny's car. "Is that yours?"

"Yea do you like it?' He asked her.

"Uh like it? I love it!"

Johnny smiled as he walked back down the steps and opened the passenger side door and waited for Kristina to get inside. Once she was safely inside he shut the door and went around the other side to get in.

"So will we run into your ex at the game?" He asked as he pulled out of her driveway.

"Ummmm probably. He's kind of on the football team..."

"Oh."

"He's uh not that good though. He thought he was, he thought he was uh so good that uh The Giants would want him but truth be told I don't think that uh even The Jets would want him."

"That bad huh?"

"Uh... yea the worst."

"Can't wait to see what he looks like."

**GHGHGHGHGH**

Kristina and Johnny had pulled in the parking lot with time to spare. When he found a parking space he pulled in and shortly after shut off the car. Johnny then looked over at Kristina who had been looking out the window, he noticed that she looked as white as a ghost.

"Were here." He said.

"Uh great."

"Hey before get out of the car I want to talk to you about something."

"...Uh sure."

Johnny turned to look at her and thought about he would approach the subject. He hoped that what he was about to say didn't hurt her or upset her at all.

"I know I promised to do this for you but if I'm going to actually do it there's something I'd like you to promise me."

"Uh...whats that?"

"Will you promise me you'll work on the nervousness you have around me?'

"Um yea, sure."

"I know that your shy so it must be hard for you but if were gonna go out there you have to act as if your at ease with me."

"I get it."She said.

"Your not mad are you?"

"No no I'm not mad. I know I have this problem...I just need to work on it a little more."

"Okay good because I didn't want to hurt your feelings or make you feel bad."

'Don't worry it's fine. But I must warn you that once I'm comfortable with you, you probably won't be able to get me to shut up."

"I think I'll be able to handle it."

"Good." She said with a smile.

"Okay then now that , that's settled shall we meet up with your friends?"

Kristina gave Johnny a nod before he exited the car. When he got out of the car he went around to the other side to open her door. When they were both out of Johnny's car he pressed the lock button on his keys and put them in his pocket. He then gently grabbed Kristina's hand and led them out to the football field where the bleachers were. When they got there she saw Emma and Cameron waving to them. Kristina slowly walked up the steps to make sure she didn't fall. And Johnny stayed right behind her just encase she did. Emma scooted over to give them room to sit down and when they did she started to talk to them.

"Hey you two."

"Hey Emma."

Emma then announced to there friends that Kristina and her boyfriend just showed up.

"Guys this is Kristina's boyfriend Johnny. Johnny this is Tyler, Caroline, and Felicia." Emma said.

Felicia looked over at Johnny and then back to Kristina before she said."Damn you were right he is good looking."

Kristina blushed a little bit as she saw Johnny looking at her.

"So you think I'm good looking." he said with an amused grin.

"Uh maybe just a little bit."

Johnny gave her a little smile as all the football players got onto the field and got ready to play.

"So which one is your ex."Johnny asked.

"See the one who looks out of place?'

"You mean the real lanky looking one?"

"Yep that's him."

"He kind of looks a little too scrawny, to be playing football."

"Well that's Kiefer always doing something he shouldn't be."

Once the game actually started Johnny got to see just how bad Kiefer really was. And what he was, was horrible. Always fumbling the ball and getting tackled, more then any one on either team It was pretty pathetic. At one point in the game he noticed Kristina sitting next to Johnny and practically tripped over his own feet. It was hilarious. But Kiefer wasn't the only one staring. Ever since they walked in people were looking at them. Especially Willow and Ashton who had been sitting behind them. They almost didn't notice them till Emma pointed them out. So Johnny sat really close to her and held her hand and every now and then he would rub her hand with his thumb. The gesture was small but it felt so romantic to Kristina. She almost had the urge to rest her head on his shoulder but managed to fight it. Willow and Ashton noticed this romantic act and started blabbering about they were still shocked that Kristina snagged someone like Johnny. Johnny even over heard them say that he might not even not want to have sex with Kristina since she's so inexperienced. He also heard them say she wasn't pretty enough to land in bed with Johnny. Miss Corinthos heard that too and lowered her head in sadness. That's when Johnny decided to put on a little show for them to hear.

"So I was thinking after this we could go back to my place." He said in her ear.

"...Yea?" She replied as she felt his hot breath hit the side of her neck.

"Yea. I was just thinking how gorgeous you look right now and how I can't wait to take you home."

Kristina looked out of the corner of her eye to see Willow and Ashton leaning to hear what was being said. And that's when she got why Johnny was saying these things. At first she was a bit confused but now she realized he was saying these because of what they said about her sex life. So she had to do her best to play along.

"Mhmmm keep talking like that and we won't make it home." She said as she turned to look in his eyes.

"I don't care I'll take you anyway I can have you."

God his voice was like liquid gold. She could feel herself starting to sweat and was starting to slightly feel turned on. She had to remind her self she didn't like Johnny like that but it was getting hard. Especially when he talked like that. Kristina had to think of something to say but her brain couldn't form a single thought. And as if he knew that Johnny continued to talk.

"Soon as this game is over were out of here."

**GHGHGHGHGH**

About an hour later the game had ended. Port Charles High had lost 36-7. After a game like that most of the people who had watched them lose couldn't wait to go home. Kristina, Johnny and her friends had made there way to the parking lot laughing all the way about how horribly Kiefer played. Johnny had put his arm around Kristina when he saw people staring. And as they got closer to his car they saw Kiefer and his friends. Johnny pulled his keys out of his pocket and hit the unlock button on his key letting anyone near by know which car was his.

"Is that your car?" Cameron asked as they got up to the car.

"Yea nice isn't it?"

"It's sick. This thing must of cost you a fortune."

Johnny could tell that Kiefer, Willow, Ashton, and a bunch of his other friends were watching them so he decided to lay it on thick.

"Yea but I can afford it. I mean my father owns Zacchara Enterprises and I co-own the Haunted Star. I can afford anything I want."

"Lucky bastard."

"I know right?' Kristina said.

Johnny opened up the door of the car so his fake girlfriend could get inside and then went around the other side to get in himself. When he did he put the top down and turned up the radio. Kristina waved to her friends and mouthed to Emma she'd call her later. Just before they peeled out of the parking lot Johnny flashed Kiefer a smile.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." Johnny said as he sped out of the parking lot.

He wanted to try and do something to get Kristina to open up more. For most of the evening she seemed stressed and nervous, but he could tell she tried real hard to relax and be more at ease with him. So he had to give her points for trying. When they left the school Johnny started driving to a stretch of open road Kristina had never seen before.

"Um where are we going?"

"Well I know it's hard for you to relax and be yourself around me so I thought I would help you open up more."

"It's uh not just you. It's usually around anyone new I meet." She corrected.

"Never the less I want you to be more at ease with me so I thought I'd take you to the place I go when I need to let loose."

"Some big mysterious road?"She asked.

"I come here blare the radio, put the top down and just let everything relax me."Johnny said as he sped up a bit and turned the music up louder.

"I doubt it will work one me." She said.

Johnny continued to drive knowing at some point she'd have to loosen up. A few songs had come on and he caught her singing to most of them. She said she wouldn't be able to loosen up but with every song that came on she got bolder and bolder. Then all of a sudden a song came on the radio and she squealed with excitement. She started to sing along to the music and almost forgot Johnny was sitting next to her.

"Don't do me like that don't do me like that what if I love you baby? Don't do me like that don't do me like that don't do me like that someday I might need you baby don't do me like that"

At this point she had her arms up in the air as she continued to sing along to the music. Johnny was really happy to see her relaxed and being more herself. They had driven around for an hour before he had to take her home. When they got there he got out of the car and walked Kristina to her front door.

"I uh had a really good time tonight."

"Me too." He said with a smile. "So call me tomorrow?"

Kristina gave him a nod before she said. "Sure."

"Great. See ya later Kristina.' He said as he walked down the steps toward his car.

"Bye."

Johnny gave her a wave before he got into his car and drove off. Kristina couldn't believe he said call him tomorrow. He probably just wanted her to fill him in on what was now going around school about them since they were at the game. Either way she didn't care. She would talk to him about anything if it meant hearing his voice.

* * *

Here's chapter 7! I posted a picture of Johnny's car on my profile if you'd like to see it. And Don't forget to review! It's the only way I know if you like the story!


	8. Chapter 8

It was now October. The leaves were now starting to turn and each day it got a little colder. Before the town knew it, it would be Halloween. Johnny and Lulu had already started to planing for the Haunted Star's costume party. Kristina had invited Johnny to come costume shopping with her Emma and Cameron. Every year at Halloween the school let them dress up so they were out searching for costumes to wear. Johnny on the other hand was merely tagging along. He didn't really wanna dress up for the party but he was sure he'd get roped into doing it. After all it would look weird if everyone was dressed up including Lulu and he wasn't.

"What do you think abut this costume?" Emma said holding up a woman's suit and fedora.

"What is that suppose to be.?" Kristina asked.

"Hmm." She looked at the tag and then lifted the costume up more for her friend to see." I think it's suppose to be a mobster costume for a girl."

"No there's no way I could wear that. I mean could you picture me in anyway apart of the mob scene?"

"I guess not." She said as put the costume back. "Ohh here's Cleopatra! I'm gonna go try this on."

Everyone fallowed Emma to the dressing room so she could try on her costume.

"These costumes are wicked expensive." Johnny said looking at a price tag of one of them.

"What co-owner of the Haunted Star can't afford it? Kristina joked.

"And didn't you say how your father owns his own company and you can afford anything you want?" Cameron added.

"Yes I did say that but I didn't stay this well off by spending it on expensive things.

"Says the guy who drives an expensive car." Kristina shot back.

"Hey I'm allowed to have one expensive thing."

"Hey guys." What do you think?" The blonde said exiting the dressing room.

"Wow you look great!" Cameron said as she spun around to give everyone the full effect.

"I am definitely buying this." Emma said as she went to change back into her cloths.

"So what are you going as for Halloween?" Kristina asked Johnny as they waited for Emma.

"I wasn't planing on dressing up."

"Yea but aren't you having a party at the Haunted Star?"

"Yea."

"So you have to dress up."

"It's not really my thing."He said.

"I have an idea. I'll let you pick out my costume and you let me pick out yours."

"I don't know.."

"Come on it will be fun."

Once Emma came out of the dressing room the group had set off in search for costumes for Kristina and Johnny. Kristina found a pirate outfit but thought it would look weird on Johnny. Johnny had found a Dorthy costume and Emma immediately told him Kristina would hate it. After ten minutes of searching Kristina and Johnny walked up to each other with costumes in hand. They both laughed when they had realized they picked out similar costumes.

"Vampire?" They both said in unison.

"You wanna try it on?" Johnny asked.

"Only if you try yours on."

Johnny nodded as he exchanged costumes with Kristina. They both went over to the dressing rooms, Kristina stepping in the one Emma was recently in and Johnny stepping in the one next to hers. Kristina started to take her shirt off but stopped when she heard the sound of a belt buckle and looked to see, between the end of the wall and floor, Johnny's pants drop. She promised herself she wouldn't let her emotions get the best of her in this fake relationship but the more she was around Johnny the harder it got. Once she saw Johnny put on the pants that went with the costume she picked out she immediately went back to changing.

"You done?" Johnny asked.

"Just about." She she replied as she pulled up the pants that went with the costume.

Johnny walked out of the dressing room and Kristina shortly followed.

"You look really good in that. You should buy it." Emma told her friend.

Kristina walked over to the set of mirrors next to the dressing rooms and took a look at herself. All in all the costume didn't look too bad on her. Maybe she would get it.

"You like it?" Johnny asked.

"It's not half bad. What about you? Do you like your costume?'

"Its okay I guess." He said as he looked into the mirror.

"You better buy yours. If you don't you'll be kicking yourself when you to get one last minute."

Johnny assured Kristina he would get the costume and shortly after they both went to change back into there cloths. When they were almost done Kristina suggested they all go Kelly's and get something to eat. Everyone was in agreement so once Johnny and Kristina finished dressing they got in line to pay for the costumes. Once they were payed for they all headed out to Kelly's to get something to eat.

**GHGHGHGHGHGH**

"I think I know what I'm going to get. A plain cheese burger with extra crispy fries. How about you guys?" Kristina asked.

"I think I'm going to get a chicken sandwich." Emma said.

Johnny looked over the menu and decided he too would get a burger.

"A burger sounds good."

"Same." Cameron said.

After a few minutes there orders were taken and that's when they started to talk about what was going on at school regarding Kristina and Johnny. Emma had told Johnny that Kiefer was showing clear signs of jealousy. All he could talk about was Johnny's car and how he looked like he spent his whole life at the gym. And how he still couldn't believe Johnny wanted Kristina. He just couldn't seem to grasp why or how Kristina had a boyfriend. They talked for a for a few more minutes before there meals came out.

"God I'm starving." Kristina said as she dipped a few fries into some sour cream before eating them.

"Hey Kristina you got a little-"

"Huh?"

"You have some sour cream right there." Johnny said as he wiped it away from the corner of her mouth with his finger and put it in his own to have a taste.

"...Uh...thanks."

Johnny gave her a smile before he picked up his burger and took a bite. Kristina stared down at her food for a moment before she slowly started to eat again. Her mind was swarming with all kinds of thoughts. She knew she couldn't like Johnny, it would only cause her heart ache in the end. But he made it so hard not to like him. He was so gorgeous, and buff and not to mention so sweet. He knew she was shy and he was doing his best to help bring her out of it. With him at least. And it was actually working. She couldn't believe it was working so fast. At first she was very shy around him but now you wouldn't be able to really tell. Johnny just made her feel so at ease. And when she talked he actually seemed interested which Kiefer never was.

"Do you mind if i try some of your sour cream on my fries?' Johnny asked.

Kristina blinked her eyes a few times before she was completely brought out of her thoughts"Uh yea sure go right ahead."

Johnny leaned closer to her and went to scoop up some sour cream when Emma nearly choked on her sandwich.

"You okay?' Cameron asked.

"It's Kiefer." Emma whispered as they all looked toward the door.

"God can't he just leave me alone!?" Kristina said as she was about to get up and leave.

'Wait where are you going?" Johnny asked.

"I don't want to give him the chance to come over here so I'm going to leave."

Johnny saw Kiefer staring at them and that's when he had a better idea. She couldn't just run from her ex every time he showed up. She had to show him that he was far from her mind.

"I have a better idea."

Before Kristina had a chance to speak Johnny had captured her lips with his. She was completely thrown off guard. Johnny on the other hand seemed so at ease. Kristina's first instinct was to pull away but she couldn't find it in her to distance herself from him. Johnny started to nibble on her lower lip which caused Kristina to let out a sigh. Before she knew it her arms had found there way around his neck. She slowly started to discover herself falling deeper into the kiss. Eventually Johnny's hands found there way to Kristina's face, gently cupping her cheeks as he continued to explore her mouth. Kristina went to pull him in closer when he pulled away from her lips for a breath of air.

"...Is he gone?" Johnny asked out of breath.

Kristina looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Kiefer storming out of the restaurant clearly pissed. And without second guessing her decision she shook her head no and pulled Johnny back in for a kiss. Johnny didn't object or pull away he just simply put his hands back where they were. After a few seconds he pulled her in closer, this caused Kristina to run her fingers through his hair. Eventually when Johnny needed air again he stopped kissing her. When he pulled away he looked to see that Kiefer was gone.

"...Well that was..."

"I need a refill!" Kristina said just after she downed her soda. When she went to get up she almost lost her balance so she grabbed onto the table for support. When she felt sure of her footing she left for the counter to ask for another refill.

Johnny went to say something but couldn't find the words. What the hell just happened? Kristina was never that forward and the last time he kissed a girl like that was when he kissed Lulu. Both Cameron and Emma saw the kiss which caused Emma to look over at Cameron before giving his arm a hard punch.

"Ow what heck was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his bruised arm.

"How come you don't kiss me like that?"

Cameron ignored her as he looked at Johnny. The guy looked like he was all over the place. And Kristina looked completely frazzled. He started to wonder if there was something more to there arrangement.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. As you may know by now Brandon Barash has officially announced his departure from GH :( Let me say I wasn't happy at all but it was his decision so how can i be to mad at a hottie like him. Needless to say this completely caught me off guard and didn't help with my writers block. But i promised I would post the next chapter soon so I knew I had to start writing it. I will try to update at least once a week. I have school and a bunch of other things to do but i promise to make time for this story!


	9. Chapter 9

You could cut the sexual tension in the room with a butter knife. Kristina was laying on her back as Johnny was taking off the last of his cloths. When he finished taking off the last article of clothing he slowly made his way over to Kristina. Kristina still had on her bra and panties but figured like the rest of there cloths they would soon be on the floor. Once Johnny made his way to the bed he all but positioned himself on top of the brunette.

"You know I have been waiting for this moment a very long time." Johnny said as he ran his thumb gently across Kristina's cheek.

Kristina had tried to find the strength to respond but the only thing that came out was the breathe she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Do you even realize how sexy you are right now?" He asked her in a husky like voice.

"...No..." She practically squeaked out.

"Because you are so sexy." He told her in between kisses to her cheek, neck, and the area right above her breasts.

Johnny continued to kiss her till he got to the top of her panties. He then gave her a small kiss there before moving back up her body to seize his lips with hers. While he kissed her she could feel his hard erection pressing up against her panties causing her to gasp through there kiss. After a few more seconds of kissing his hand snaked down to her underwear where he slipped a finger inside. He could instantaneously feel her wetness and knew right then and there he had to have her or he'd explode. But like the self controlled man he was he would wait till Kristina was ready. Just before he ended there kiss, in one swift motion he ripped her panties off. Kristina moaned into the kiss just before his lips left hers. She was almost sad he stopped kissing her till she felt his finger slip past her moist folds.

"God Baby your so tight... .and so wet" He cooed.

Kristina didn't say anything in response she just simply bit her lip as she felt him slip another finger in along side the other one that was already there.

"And god do I love it when you bite your lip."

Kristina continued to bite her lip to the point that she actually broke some skin, drawing a little droplet of blood.

"Nobody is here baby. You can scream as loud as you want. I know you want to." He said as he started to finger her deeper. But still she remained silent.

Krissy was the quiet type. And she never made a sound even when she masturbated. Then again it was never this good when she did it.. Johnny picked up his pace as Kristina's back involuntarily arched upward and her lower body lurched forward pushing his fingers deeper inside her. Johnny wanted to hear her sex sounds and he continued his ministrations hoping he would. He then decided to use his thumb to rub her clit. He hoped she would give him a clear cut sign that she wanted him to move further because he didnt know how much more he could take. Kristina was trying so hard to fight the urge to keep quiet but when Johnny started to rub her clit she could barely keep herself from crying out. She had to have him. And the way he was working her body she would soon orgasm; and she really wanted to but she desperately wanted it to come from him being inside her. If Johnny could give her this much pleasure from his hands imagine what he could to with the other parts of his body.

"Johnny..." She finally said breathlessly.

"Yes baby?" He replied as he continued to finger vagina and rub her clit.

"Please..."

"Please what?" He asked innocently.

"Please...just please."

"Your going to have to be more specific."

Was Johnny really going to make her beg? He must of known what she wanted. Her body had betrayed her and told him before she was even able to start vocalizing it.

"I know what you want but until you can tell me yourself I will just have to keep fingering you." He told her as he hit a sensitive spot.

Kristina let out a small moan as she rolled her head back. He really was planning on torturing her. She couldn't take it anymore. All she needed was a couple good hard thrusts and she'd be sent over the edge. That is if Johnny ever let it get that far.

"Johnny please...you know what I want...just please."

"Hmmm... yea but I want to hear you say it baby." Johnny said as he continued to hit that sweet spot.

Kristina never had to beg for sex before and having to do it now was almost embarrassing. So she tried one last time to get him to give in. "Johhnnnyy please!"

While still fingering her and rubbing her clit in a circular motion, Johnny gave her a somewhat stern look letting Kristina know he still needed her to say what she wanted.

"Oh god! Fine what do you want me to say? I need you to fuck me? Then I'll say it. Fuck me Johnny, fuck me real hard!" She cried out.

Johnny gave Kristina a big grin as his hands left her body. He then immediately pulled her up to him so he could kiss her. The kiss was passionate as there tongues danced as if they were doing the tango. He could tell that Kristina wanted him in a bad way. There was no denying it. Kristina went to wrap her arms around Johnny's neck when he grabbed her hands forcing them at her sides. Krissy went to kiss him harder when Johnny pulled away

"See baby all you had to do was ask."

Kristina was going to say something but couldn't form a coherent thought. Even if she had been able to Johnny caught her off guard by ramming into her hard.

"Oh god!" Kristina let out a loud moan when she felt Johnny ram into her.

"That's it baby."

Kristina continued to moan as Johnny went for another hard thrust.

"Cum for me baby."

Kristina could start to feel her muscles clenching up. That's when she heard a knock. And then another. And then she finally heard her name being called.

"Kristina? Are you up?"

"Johnny..."

"Kristina?" Emma said as she opened her friend's bedroom door.

When Kristina didn't answer Emma walked in and went up to her friend's bed. She stood there for a few seconds and when all she got out of Kristina was a moan she decided to shake her awake. Kristina started to stir as she tuned on her side, happening to be the same side her friend was standing.

"Kristina?" She was about to shake her one more time before Kristina's eye's opened.

"What the? What are you doing here?!" Kristina asked as sat up in bed.

'You didn't get my texts?"

"No I was asleep."

"Oh sorry about that by the way."

Kristina gave her friend a small smile as she took a look around her room. There was no Johnny in sight, leading her to believe it was all a dream. One wet, detailed, erotic dream.

"So um what's up?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Well I ran into Felicia early this morning and she told me shes having a party tonight so I thought you'd want to go. Her parties always turn into big blow outs."

"Sure sounds fun."

"Great!" Emma said as she clapped her hands together. "And maybe you can invite Johnny? I thought the four of us could go together."

"You think? He's been to every social gathering so far. I don't want to keep him busy with all my stupid events. I mean it's different for you and Cameron your really dating each other." She said as she got up from her bed and grabbed her bathrobe that was hanging on the hook against her closet door.

"He agreed to be your pretend boyfriend didn't he? So he knew what it would entail."

"I guess your right. I'll call him later."

"Good. So how about you meet me at my house a little before six? Maxie gave me some really great outfits that there no longer using at Crimson so maybe there's something we both can wear."

"Okay great." Kristina replied.

Emma was about to leave the room when she noticed her friend's face was very flushed. "Are you okay?"

"Yea why?"

"Your face looks really flushed."

Kristina walked over to her mirror to check out her face. Her friend was right. It looked very flushed and she had a feeling why.

"Oh uh... I must of gotten really hot during my sleep."

"Maybe if you take a cold shower the cold water could will do you some good. Anyway I'm out of here. I'll see you later." She said before she walked out of her friend's room.

And that's exactly what she had planed on doing. Only it wasn't because she was flushed, it was because she had some unfinished business to tend to .

**GHGHGHGHGH**

Kristina had taken her long shower but found it wasn't as satisfying as her dream was. But she knew it wouldn't be. Nothing could probably ever be as good as dream sex with Johnny. Unless she had real sex with him. She just knew deep in side that he had to be good at it. Once she got dressed she made herself some breakfast and then decided to finish her homework before she got a hold of Johnny. When she texted him he was at work. She asked him if he'd be able to come to the party tonight and he said it shouldn't be a problem. As excited as she was about Johnny coming she was also a little nervous. She just had a very sexually detailed dream about him and wasn't sure how she'd be able to be near him. Kristina was just starting to get more nerve when it came to talking to him. And the dream aside, her an Johnny shared a very heated kiss the other day at Kelly's. They hadn't talked about it after the fact but you could tell things seemed awkward. Probably because Kristina took there act a little too far. She just wanted the kiss to look convincing and in the midst of it all she lost herself control. Maybe he wouldn't say anything. She could only hope. Before she was about to leave for Emma's she remembered that she didn't tell him where she'd be. She quickly texted him back asking if he would be able to pick her up at Emma's since they were going together. Johnny told Kristina that would be okay and he'd just need the address. Once she gave it to him she set off for her friend's house.

**GHGHGHGHGH**

"Kristina!" Emma said as she opened the front door revealing her best friend.

"Hey. Is Cameron here yet?"

"No but that's okay because it will give us a chance to go through the outfits Maxie gave me."

"Did she give you anything good?" Kristina asked as she walked into her friend's house.

"I don't know I didn't get a chance to get a good look at them."

"Well lets take a look."

Emma led them to her room where there was a rack of clothing sitting against the wall.

"Wow she gave you a lot of stuff."

"Yea she said its stuff that there not going to use anymore so I can have them."

Kristina went up to the rack and started to look through the cloths to see if she could find anything she liked. When it came to what she wore Kristina was very picky. If something didn't look right or feel right she wouldn't wear it. As she went through the rack a semi short red dress caught her eye. She took it off the rack to examine it more. It had spaghetti straps and went right to her knee caps. She really liked it but was worried that it was too dressy.

"What do you think?" She said holding it up for Emma to see.

" I like it! I think the deep red color will bring out your eyes more."

"Are you sure it's not too dressy?"

"Have you seen how the girls dress at our school? You'll look great I promise. Just do your make up light, wear your hair down, and don't wear heels."

"I didn't even bring shoes other then the ones I'm wearing." Kristina said as she took a seat on the edge of Emma's bed and continued to admire the dress.

"That's okay I've got some shoes that will go with that dress. You can barrow them for the night."

"Thanks."

Emma walked over to the rack and started looking for a dress for herself. After sifting through a few outfits she found a black halter dress that she liked.

"So what are you planing on wearing?" Kristina asked.

"I think I'll wear this black dress. What do you think?" She said as she lifted the dress up.

"Perfect!"

"Great now that we found what were going to wear we just have to do our makeup and hair."

"I was thinking I'd curl my hair a little. Kinda like how Katherine from The Vampire Dairies wears it."

"I bet it will look good." Emma said as they both made there way to her bathroom.

The girls started to get ready, doing there make up first. Once that was done they started on there hair. They probably didn't have to go through this much trouble for just a party but most girls in there school got dressed up for occasions like this and they usually turned out looking like sluts. At least Emma and Kristina would look sexy but classy at the same time. If Maxie were here she'd totally approve. Emma wasn't going to do much with her hair simply just brush out any tangles and leave it down. Kristina on the other hand was curling here hair so it would take a little longer for her to finish. While Emma was just about ready to get dressed and Kristina was almost done with her hair the door bell. rang. Emma ran to get it and when she opened the door she found her boyfriend on the other side.

"Hey."

"Hey are you almost ready?" Cameron asked as he walked inside.

"Just about we just have to get dressed." Emma said as she gave Cameron's cheek a kiss.

"We?"

"Yea Kristina's here." Emma said as she shut door. "Why don't you sit in here and we'll be out in a second."

Cameron gave her a nod as she ran off for her bedroom and he took a seat on the couch. When Emma entered her room Kristina was taking her dress off the hanger.

"Hey do you think you could get me those shoes you were talking about?" Kristina politely asked.

"Yea sure." Emma said as she went over to to her closet to rummage for the shoes.

"So who was at the door?"

"Oh that was Cameron. I told him we'd be out soon. Are these shoes okay?" Emma asked as she pulled out a pair of black sandals.

"Yea those are fine."

Emma handed Kristina the shoes as she got up to get dressed. Kristina grabbed the dress she left hanging on her friends bed and went into the bathroom to get changed. While the girls were changing the door bell rang. Neither one of them was presentable enough to answer the door.

"Cameron can you get the door?" Emma yelled to him.

"Sure." He yelled back.

Cameron got himself up off the couch and went to answer the door. When he opened it he saw Johnny standing there.

"Uh hey what are you doing here?"

"Kristina told me to meet her here. And I'm assuming she's already here? I saw her car in the driveway."

"Yea her and Emma are just finishing getting ready. They should be out soon." Cameron said as he stepped aside to let Johnny in.

"Okay."

"And you know how girls are so we might as well sit down."

Cameron walked over to the couch and took a seat leaving room for Johnny to sit down.

"So what's new" Johnny asked.

**GHGHGHGHGH**

"I'm ready are you?"

"I think so. What do you think?" Kristina asked her friend as she spun around so the whole dress could be seen.

"You look great. Johnny won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"Aww why did you have to say that? Now I'm going to spend the whole night trying to see if he's looking at me. And then before we know it I'll be falling head over heels in love with him thanks to that wild imagination of mine." She said as she took a look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh I'm sorry my mistake." Emma replied.

"I'm sorry its just I'm trying really hard not to fall for him and I'm not doing so good."

"I know and I'm proud of you for making it this far. But seriously I'd take it as a compliment if he checks you out. Your beautiful what guy wouldn't?" Emma said as she started to walk out her bedroom door.

Kristina followed her friend out of the bedroom and into the living room where Johnny and Cameron were. Both guys stood up when the girls walked in the room. When Kristina saw Johnny stand up her heart nearly leaped through her throat. He as usual looked devastatingly handsome. Obviously it was going to be hard to not fall for him.

"You girls look great." Johnny said as he got a good look at them.

"Thanks." Emma replied.

Johnny looked Kristina who just gave him a small nervous smile.

"So I thought we'd take my car to the party if everyone is cool with that."

There were no objections and with that the group set out for Felicia's party.

**GHGHGHGHGH**

After a few minutes of driving they arrived outside Felicia's. And just liked Emma predicted the place was packed. The whole school must have been there. Once they entered the house Kristina immediately caught Felicia's eye.

"Oh my god I'm so glad you guys could make it." Felicia said as she walked up to her friends.

"I hope it's okay but I brought Johnny." Kristina told her.

"Okay? It's more then okay! I was just about to get myself a drink when you guys came in. Would you like me to get you guys anything."

"That would be great. I'll have a Coke" Emma said.

"Me too. " Cam replied.

"Okay and what about you two?" Felicia asked Kristina and Johnny.

"I'll have whatever Kristina's having. I actually have to use the bathroom if that's okay."

"Sure. It's down the hall over there first door on the right." She pointed.

"Thanks." Johnny said as he went off to the bathroom.

"I guess we'll have the same thing as them."

Felicia nodded as she went to the kitchen to get there drinks.

"Hey don't look now but Kiefer just walked in." Cameron said.

Kristina and Emma looked over to the sliding door where they saw Kiefer and some of his friends walk in.

"You just can not catch a break can you?" Emma said.

"I guess not. I mean first he was eavesdropping on me at the football game then he showed up at Kelly's and watched me and Johnny kiss and now he's here at the party."

"Maybe he has a tracking device on you." Cameron joked.

"You joke but I wouldn't be surprised if he tried something like that!"

"Well at least Johnny's here. I mean that's kind of what he's for right?"

Kristina nodded. "I'm going to go find him before Kiefer sees me."

Kristina let her friends and maneuvered her way through the crowds of people to look for Johnny. Just as she entered the hallway where the bathroom was Johnny was walking towards her.

"Hey."

"Um hey we have a problem." She said as she stepped closer to him.

"What problem would that be?"

"Kiefer just showed up." She told him as she nervously bit her lip.

"Did he see you yet?'

"No but I'm surprised he's even here. Felicia can't stand him."

"He probably decided to just crash the party."

"Your probably right."

Johnny looked over to the big crowd of people and after a few seconds saw Kiefer. This must have been the third time he's seen him. He didn't know much about him other then the fact that he's an ass whose trying to make Kristina's life hell.

"Either way just forget about him. Were here to have a good time So let's just go and enjoy the party."

"Okay."

Johnny placed his arm around Kristina's waist and led her out to the crowd full of people. At first when Johnny put his arm around her she tensed up a little bit. Johnny took notice to it and rubbed her arm gently trying to get her to relax. It only took a few seconds but it definitely did the trick. As they made there way further into the room they saw Emma and Cameron talking to some people in the kitchen area. They were about to head in that direction when Kristina heard that all to familiar nickname she hated to be called.

"Hey Kay."

Both Kristina and Johnny turned around to see Kiefer standing there with a bunch of his friends.

"What are you doing here?" Kristina asked.

"It's a party why wouldn't I be here?"

"Because no one likes you."

Completely ignoring what Kristina said he went on to a different topic. "So this must be your new boyfriend. What trash can did you find him in?" Kiefer slurred.

Johnny looked over at Kiefer and gave him a dirty look and in return Kiefer smiled. Clearly Kiefer was drunk.

"I'd say you should come with me to one of the bedrooms so you can show me how much you miss me. ut last time I checked you weren't so hot in that department. But I'm sure Jakey over here knows all about that " Kiefer said as he took as step closer to Kristina while eying Johnny.

Johnny then protectively went to stand in front of Kristina. "The name is Johnny and I'd watch what you say about my girlfriend.

Johnny gave Kiefer a death glare and you could see in Kiefer's eyes that he was a little scared.

"Oh really?" He said as he stepped even closer.

"Yea because right now I'm not happy and nobody wants to see me unhappy."

"Johnny." Kristina jumped in.

"Don't worry I got this." He told Kristina while he continued to look at Kiefer. "Now here's how things are going to go. Your going to shut your little pathetic mouth about my girlfriend along with leave her alone and I might let you live too see another day. Do we understand each other?" Johnny asked.

Kiefer gave him a nod before Johnny turned around and put his arm around Kristina to lead them to the other side of the party. Once they were gonna a mischievous grin appeared on Kiefer Bauer's face. This wasn't over not by a long shot.

* * *

Okay so you don't know how sorry I am that it took so long to get this out! I had a huge case of writers block and nothing came to me when i tried to write the next chapter. Then a few days ago i was just hit with inspiration. I really hope you like this chapter and if you do please review and let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

It was a gorgeous day out. The sun was brightly shinning and it was still warm for a day in October. Kristina had gotten up a little early so she go see Johnny at work. Her Mom promised they would spend the day together so she knew if she wanted to go talk to Johnny she'd have to get up early to do it. Kristina felt she should talk to Johnny about what happened the night before. She had no idea that Kiefer would show up at the party, if she did she might not have gone. But Johnny has told her more then once that she can't run away every time her ex comes around. And besides what is the point of having Johnny around if she was just going to try and avoid Kiefer all the time? Kristina figured Johnny would be at work so that's where she headed. When she walked in to the main room of The Haunted Star she found Lulu at the bar going over what looked like papers.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Lulu asked as she looked up from the work she was doing.

"I uh came to see Johnny. Is he around?" Kristina asked as she walked down the steps to the bar.

"Sorry you just missed him."

"Damn."

"Why what's up?"

Kristina took a seat at the bar and when she was situated she rested her face in her hands.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Kristina nodded as Lulu went to pour her a glass of water.

"I came over because I wanted to thank Johnny about last night."

"Yea he mentioned you guys hung out."

"Yea we went to a party and my ex ended up showing."

"Johnny said he was drunk." Lulu responded back as she laid Kristina's glass of water next to her.

"I think he might have been too. He started saying all these lude mean things to me. He asked f I wanted to sleep with him."

"Johnny must not of been too happy."

"He wasn't. I thought Johnny was going to punch his lights out."

"Wouldn't of been the first time." Lulu admitted.

"What do you mean?" Kristina asked as she took a big sip of water.

"Well before Johnny and I dated I dated this guy named Logan. After Logan and I broke up he was starting to act real weird. Eventually he started to stalk me. Johnny and I were getting close around that time and when he found out about it he beat up Logan pretty bad. Needless to say I never heard or saw Logan again."

"Wow Johnny did that?"

"Yep. Johnny doesn't like it when other men mistreat woman. It's in his blood."

"In his blood?" Kristina asked, slightly confused.

"Yea. " Before Lulu could continue to elaborate she took a look at the time on her phone. "Shit I'm suppose to meet with someone in twenty minuets to do a piece on the Haunted Star."

"Okay."

"But before I go let me give you Johnny's address." Lulu grabbed a scrap piece of paper and wrote Johnny's address down on it to give to Kristina. "I don't think he will mind but it he if does just tell him it's all my fault." Lulu said with a smile as she handed Kristina the paper.

"Thanks."

Lulu told her it was no trouble and they both said there goodbyes as Kristina set off for Johnny's. She figured since his house wasn't all that far from her own that she'd drop her car off there and walk to his. The exercise was most definitely needed.

**GHGHGHGH**

Johnny had just gotten home a little less then an hour ago. He always went into work early to get a good portion of stuff done so Lulu could sleep in with her husband. Then Lulu came in for the rest of the afternoon. When there were parties they both came in a few hours early to set up and both stayed till the party was over. Right now he was sitting down at the counter with a cup of coffee and skimming through one of Claudia's magazines that was left out. He had just gotten to the point in the magazine where they talking about Kim Kardashin and her latest outing with her boyfriend when he heard a a knock at the door. Johnny put what he was reading down and picked up his coffee to have a quick sip before he got up to answer the door. When he opened the door Kristina was standing there.

"Kristina?"

"Uh hey I hope it's okay I came to this door. I wasn't sure which one to go to."

"Yea it's fine but uh... how'd you find me?"

Kristina turned her gaze to the floor as she played with her class ring that was on her left hand. She stood there nervously for a few more seconds before she found her voice. "Well I went over to the Haunted Star and Lulu said you had left for the day and that you'd be at home. So she gave me your address. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay. Why don't you come in." Johnny said as he stepped aside to let Kristina in the kitchen.

"Wow you have a nice kitchen." Kristina said as she walked in that part of the house.

"Thanks." Johnny said as he shut the door leading to the outside world.

"Is this place all yours?"

"No its actually my parent's house." He said as he sat back down at the counter.

"You still live with your parents?"

Johnny gave Kristina a nod as he pulled the stool out from under the counter. "Take a seat."

Kristina put her purse on the floor next to the chair and hopped up on the stool.

"I live with my parents and sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yea her names Claudia."

Kristina gave Johnny a small nod of acknowledgment before she turned around to get a better look at her surroundings. While getting a better look Johnny interrupted her.

"So what brings you by?"

"Huh?" She said not really paying attention to him.

"Why'd you decide to come over?"

"Well...I kind of wanted to talk to you about the other night."

"What about it?"

"I just uh wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" He asked her.

"For what? For defending me in front of my ex and telling him to back off." How could Johnny not remember that?

"Oh that. He hasn't done anything since then has he?"

"No, well not yet anyway." She told him.

"Well that's good." He replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"How can you just brush it off like it's not that big of a deal?"

"Because it isn't a big deal. Yes what he did was bad but what I did in response was nothing."

"I don't see it that way." Kristina said as she fixed her eyes on the counter.

"Do people not usually stick up for you?" He asked.

"No not really." She answered truthfully as she looked up at him.

Johnny really felt bad for the girl. She didn't have many people in her corner. That's why it must of meant a lot to her.

"Hey maybe now Kiefer's gotten it in his head that I'm your boyfriend and he'll leave you alone."

"Boyfriend?!"

Kristina and Johnny both turned there attention to the bottom of the stairs that lead to the kitchen. Standing there was Claudia, Johnny's sister.

"Did you just say boyfriend?" Claudia all but yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Uhh..."Johnny looked nervously from Kristina to his sister. He never planed on telling his sister what was going on and especially not like this.

"Johnny do you have a girlfriend?!"

He looked back at both girls. One was excitedly waiting for an answer and the other was nervously looking at him.

"...Well I didn't know if she wanted me to say anything."

"So you do have a girlfriend?"

Johnny looked at Kristina one last time to see if she was okay with him telling his sister they were dating. It was just easier letting her believe they were dating. Maybe after this she would shut up about him needing to find a girlfriend. He could tell Claudia was impatiently waiting for his answer and he tried to silently figure out if Kristina would be okay with him saying they were dating. He couldn't really tell if shed be with okay with it. She seemed more nervous then anything.

"Yes I have a girlfriend."

Claudia started to clap her hands together and jumped up in down in excitement. "God finally! I'm so happy for you! Is this her?" She said looking in Kristina's direction.

"Yes this is Kristina."

"It's so nice to meet you Kristina, I'm Claudia Johnny's older sister." She said.

"Nice to meet you too." Kristina nervously replied back.

"How'd you two meet." The older Zacchara sibling asked.

"Uh I met her through Jeremy."

"See I told you if you two went out more he'd help you get a girl. By the way how old are you Kristina?"

"I'll be eight teen in the spring."

"So you seven teen?" Kristina nodded. "So that would make you...what 8 years younger then my brother? I didn't realize my brother liked younger girls."

"Claudia." Johnny interjected.

"But like I always say age is just a number! I bet all the girls at school are so jealous of you. My brothers a real catch. Isn't that right Johnny?" She said as she patted her brothers arm.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Johnny asked slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay I guess that's my cue to leave."

"Thank you."

"It was nice meeting you Kristina." Claudia told her as she made her way to the door.

Johnny and Kristina watched her leave the house before Johnny let out a sigh of relief.

"So where were we?"

Kristina was about to answer him when she heard her phone go off. She bent down and picked her phone up out of her purse to find her mom was calling her.

"Hold on one second it's my mom." Johnny nodded as Kristina answered the phone. "Hello? Hi mom. Yeah I'm out but I'll be home in a few." There was a big pause and during that time Kristina's expression went from being happy to sad. "Oh...I see. No it's fine. Some other time. Love you too."

"Not good I take it?" Johnny said when Kristina hung up the phone.

Kristina shook her head no. "We had plans to spend the day together but apparently she's needed at work. Should of saw it coming. She's always needed at work. " Kristina told Johnny as she laid her chin in the palm her right hand.

Johnny felt bad for her. He knew what it was like to grow up with a parent who had a busy work schedule. That's how it was with his Dad, he was always busy at work. And with a parent like that you never get to do anything fun with them. Maybe since Kristina's Mom bailed on her she might like to spend the day with him?

"Since your plans fell threw with your Mom do you want spend the day with me?"

Kristina blinked her eyes a couple of times before she said "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I've got the whole day free so why not? I heard there's a carnival going on this weekend over in Beachers Corner.

"...I don't know-"

"Come on it will be fun."

The brunette sat there for a few seconds deciding what she wanted to do. She could either go home and sulk that her mom once again backed out of there plans last minute or she could go have fun with Johnny.

"So what do you say?" He asked.

Kristina looked at Johnny for a second before she said. "Okay. Lets do it."

"Great I'll get my keys."

**GHGHGHGH**

"So your sister seems nice." Kristina said as they started walking around the carnival grounds.

"Yeah. She's a little tough to handle but I love her."

"So she's your only sibling?"

"Yes she is. What about you? Do you have any other siblings besides Dante?" He asked .

"I do actually. There's my sister Molly, we both live with my mom. Then there's my brother Michael, my other brother Morgan and my older sister Sam."

"Do they all have the same mom as you?"

"No. Just me, Sam and Molly have the same Mom. Dante Morgan and I have the same Dad tho."

"What about Michael?" He asked a little confused.

"Michael was adopted by my Dad when he was real little. His real dad was a real bad drunk and Micheal's mom didn't want him around that. So when my Dad and Micheal's mom got married he adopted him."

"Your Dad seems like a great guy."

"I guess." Kristina said as they continued to walk around.

"So if you don't mind me asking what happened to your sister's dads?

"Well Molly's dad lives in LA. He doesn't come around much. Him and my Dad don't really get along anymore."

"They were once close?"

"Yea they are brothers. Then there's Sam. She never met her dad and my mom doesn't like to talk about him."

"Wow your family sounds like something out of a soap opera."

"Yea that's my family for ya."

Kristina and Johnny walked around for a bit till they came up to a line of buildings.

"Wanna check and see what's inside ?" Johnny asked.

Kristina nodded as they entered the first building. When the walked inside they saw a bunch of stands with different types of things for sale. There was a stand that had jewelry and one that was across from it that had suede bags. As they walked further inside they saw a big rack of leather jackets. Johnny walked over to the rack and started to skim through there collection. Kristina went to other side of the rack and did the same thing. She noted that none of the jackets looked as good as the one Johnny had on. Once they finished looking at the jackets they walked to the other side of the building to see what else was being offered. When nothing appealed to them they left and set off for the next building.

**GHGHGHGH**

"Thank you."

Johnny grabbed Kristina's soda and the fried dough from the kid behind the counter and handed them both too her. He then grabbed his large drink and the cheese fries before they went in search for a table. Once they found a table they both sat down. Kristina was starving and the cheese fries looked delicious. She grabbed a fry loaded with cheese and placed it in her mouth. It tasted even better then she imagined.

"So I know that today didn't go as you planed it but I hope your having a good time." Johnny said as he broke a piece of fried dough off.

"I am. I'm having a great time thank you."

"There's no need to thank me."

"Well just like the other night you didn't have to do this."

"It's my pleasure. Besides I'm having a good time too." He said as he took a few fries and ate them.

Kristina looked up at Johnny and gave him a big smile, He was looking down at table and didn't seem to notice. The fact that Johnny was having a good time meant a lot to her. It means that he enjoyed her company. Or so she thought. When she saw him lift his head her smile dropped and she quickly looked away from him and went to eat some more food.

"So what kind of work does your mom do?" Johnny asked making conversation.

"She's a lawyer. One of the best in the state which is why she is never around much.."

"And what about your dad?' He asked as he took a long swig of soda.

"My dad owns his own company. You might have heard of it. Corinthos Incorporated. "

"Now I know why your name has sounded familiar to me! My dad's business rival is your dad." He said hitting fist on the table as what was said sunk in.

"Really? Kind of reminds me of Romeo and Juliet." She said breaking off a piece of fried dough and popping it into her mouth.

"How so?"

"Well were in a "relationship"." She said using air quotes for the word relationship "And so were Romeo and Juliet except there's was actually real. But that aside there families were rivals. Much like our dad's are."

"You think your dad doesn't like my dad?"

"No offense but yes. Besides ELQ my dad's company and yours are the only ones in the area. So knowing my dad I'd say it's a save assumption."

"Okay but what else is like Romeo and Juliet other then that? I mean I don't think Romeo had a sister. And I don't know any priest's. There's also the fact that both main characters families were royalty. Last time I checked I'm not nor do I know anyone who is." He said laughing a little.

"Well I don't know any priest's either but I do know a prince." Kristina said casually as she drank some of her soda.

"Wait you know a prince?" He asked shocked.

"Yea he's my cousin. My mom is his aunt. So I guess that makes us royalty. Tho I'm not sure exactly sure what my title would be."

"Maybe princess?" Johnny said with a smile.

"I don't think many people would call me princess material."

"I would."Johnny told her.

Kristina gave Johnny a big smile as he went back to eating. Once they were done with there food the sun was just starting to set. Not quit ready to leave yet the two went back to walking around. While walking around Johnny saw Kristina eying this stuffed animal that she had been eying most of the day It was sitting on a shelf with a bunch of others just like it. They were about to pass the booth where the stuffed animal was when Johnny grabbed Krissy's hand and pulled her along with him to a seat at a booth.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

Johnny ignored her and got the attention of the guy running the game. "How much?"

"Two dollars." The man responded back.

Johnny pulled out his wallet and handed the man a five dollar bill and waited while he got him his three dollars.

"Johnny?"

"Wish me luck." He said as the man announced the game was about to begin

Kristina looked around to see four other people sitting down on stools. Tho she didn't know the exact name of the game she recognized it as the one were you have a gun that's nailed to a table and your suppose to aim and shoot the gun at the bulls eye. Then the person who gets there guy to the top wins a prize, When she looked back at Johnny the bell had gone off and Johnny had his gun directly aimed at the bulls eye. Kristina watched as his guy raced to to the top. Before she knew it the ending bell had sounded and his guy was at the top and lit up.

"And the winner is the man in the leather jacket!" The guy running the booth said.

"You won! Johnny you won!" Kristina exclaimed.

The man who ran the booth walked over to Johnny and asked him which stuffed animal he'd like. Johnny pointed to the two foot banana that had dreads for hair. The man then plucked it off the shelf and handed it to him. Johnny thanked him before he turned around to look at Kristina.

"Here." He said

"Huh."

"I saw you eying it and figured you might want it."

Johnny handed Kristina the banana and she took it in complete shock.

"It's what you wanted right?"

"Yes but how'd you-"

"I saw you eying it and figured I could win it for you."

"Johnny that's really sweet of you. " She said as she took a better look at the banana.

"So you like it?"

"Yes I do. Thank you."

Kristina pulled the banana closer to her as a big gust of wind came whipping though.

"Are you cold?" Johnny ask her as he got up from the stool.

"No I'm fine." She lied.

"You don't look it. Here why don't you take my jacket." He said as he took it off. "It's starting to get colder now at night."

Kristina put her purse down on the ground and laid the banana on top of it. She then put one arm out as he helped her into the jacket. Then she put her other arm out so she could slide that arm through the other sleeve. The jacket felt very warm and perfect on her body. It was a couple sizes too big but she didn't care.

"Shall we go?" He asked

Kristina nodded as she picked up her stuff and they made there way back to Johnny's car.

**GHGHGHGH  
**

"Thank you for the food and for winning me the stuffed animal. "

"Your more then welcome."

"So I'll see next weekend for Halloween?"

"It's a date." Johnny said with a small smile.

"Greasome, I mean great...um awesome"

Johnny let out a little chuckle and gave Kristina his one of a kind big smiles and a wave before walking off the deck to his car. Kristina then opened the door to her house to find her sister Molly sitting on the couch.

"Hey."

"Hey when did you get home?" Kristina asked her little sister.

"Just a few minutes ago. Shawn and TJ dropped me off."

"That's good."

"So who was that guy on the deck?"

"Huh what guy?"

"Don't play dumb with me I saw him."

"Oh you mean the guy I was with? He's just a friend."

"Okay so what did you and this friend do that he's bringing you home?"

"We just went to the carnival in Beacher Corner. Nothing major."

"What's that stuffed animal your holding? Can I see it?"

"Yeah.." Kristina said as she handed her sister the stuffed animal. "It's not really an animal it's actually a Jamaican banana."

"Awe it's cute! Did you win it?" She asked as she handed it back.

"No Johnny won it for me."

"So this guy has a name?" She asked.

"Yes he does. He saw me checking the banana out for then a few times and thought he'd try and win it for me."

"That is so romantic."

"But you have to promise me you won't tell mom where I was tonight."

"How come?" Molly asked.

Kristina thought about telling her sister the truth but Molly wasn't a very good liar so the less she knew the better.

"Well Johnny and I are dating." Kristina stopped and waited for Molly to let out her squeal of excitement before she continued. "And Johnny's twenty five. I don't think mom would like the age difference. His dad is also uncle Sonny's business rival ad we know that will be a problem."

" Awe this sort of reminds me of Romeo and Juliet!" Molly gushed.

"And I wonder where I get it from."Kristina said in a low voice.

"That is so romantic him taking you out and winning you the stuffed animal."

"And he gave me his jacket because I got cold. I told him I was fine but he wouldn't have it" Kristina said.

"And it looks so good on you."

Kristina looked down and realized she was still wearing it. Crap. She would have to remember to bring it to Johnny when she saw him next.

"I'm really happy for you Kristina Finally, all the Davis girls are in love and with great guys."

Kristina smiled at her sister and nodded.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay good night." Molly told her sister as she watched her walk off to her room.

When Kristina reached her room she shut the door and turned her TV on. After that she took her shoes off and pulled her phone out of her purse and placed it on the charger. Kristina then grabbed her newly won best friend and crawled into bed. She pulled the banana close to her chest as she snuggled into Johnny's jacket and let herself fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait! i had a lot of stuff going on but here it is! I just wanted to clarify that i'm not following the storylines on the show. But I'm assuming you got that when i aged Emma to be Kristina's friend. So enjoy and feel free to review so i know how your feeling about the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Kristina had spent almost over an hour on her hair. She just couldn't seem to get it exactly how she wanted it. But after an hour of futzing with the curling iron it was perfect. She then went into her closet to find her Halloween costume. Once she found it she pulled it out and laid it on her bed, She had told Johnny she would meet him at eight o'clock on the deck of the Haunted Star. Thinking about it kind of made her feel a little bad. The same night her school was having a costume dance Johnny's club was having a Halloween bash. Lulu said that she'd take care of the party no problem if he promised to come back and close up which of course he agreed to. And Johnny had told Kristina that he would be able to still mingle with the guest's and go with her to her party. It made her feel a little better but not much. Johnny was doing something really great for her and she didn't want to mess that up and she certainly didn't want to inconvenience him. Just before Kristina slipped into her costume she looked over to the cable box in her room that read she had less then twenty minutes to get ready. She quickly put her costume on and checked herself in the mirror, She looked good for a vampire. All she needed to do now was put on some red lipstick. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed the lipstick. She carefully put it on and then puckered her lips. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she picked up her keys and phone and left for the Haunted Star. When she got there it was a little after eight. The Haunted Star was crowed and she was unsure if she should go inside. Kristina walked over to the main entrance and the first people she saw were her parents. They were both there with there with their significant others talking. Then she saw her sister and brother in law Jason at the bar. She didn't want anyone to see her so she quickly left and went back out on the deck. She decided she would text Johnny and let him know she was there.

"I'm here at the Star. I saw my family in there so I thought it'd be better if I waited outside." Kristina texted him.

Johnny felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Kristina saying she was there. Johnny then went over to the bar where Lulu was standing serving someone a drink.

"Hey she just texted me she's here so I'm going to head out."

"Okay." The blonde said as she handed the woman her drink she made.

"You sure you'll be okay here tonight by yourself?"

"Of course just go to the party and have a good time."

"Okay then I'll see you at closing." He said to her.

A few moments later Johnny responded with a text back that said he'd be out in a second. Kristin put her phone away and leaned against the railing on the boat. As she waited for Johnny a cool breeze swept across her face. It was a welcoming sensation since her body felt like it was on fire. She was so nervous about tonight that she couldn't stop sweating. She prayed Johnny didn't notice any of it.

"Hey there stranger."

Kristina whipped around to see Johnny standing there and her jaw nearly dropped. As she drank him in she noticed he looked simply amazing. If she were asked she would say he looked better as a vampire then Ian Somerhalder and David Boreanaz ever did. And if you know who those two are you know there very good looking. Kristina tried to convey what she thought into words but nothing was coming out.

"You look great." Johnny said

Kristina smiled and began to fumble with her words as she tried to tell Johnny the same thing. "Yea uh you um you look uh great uh great too."

Johnny let out a little chuckle at Kristina having a hard time getting her words out. He was starting to think it was kind of cute that she got flustered around him.

"So um...I hope it's not too much trouble I'm pulling you away from work." Kristina said.

"I told you it's fine so don't worry about it."

"If your sure..."

"I'm sure now Shall we go?" He asked as he put his arm out for Kristina to link her's with his.

Kristina nodded before she slowly linked her arm with Johnny's and they set off for his car.

**GHGHGHGH**

"So how was the party going so far at the Haunted Star?" The seventeen year old asked.

"Pretty good I'd say. We had a really good turn out." He told her as he kept his eyes on the road.

"It looked real busy when I got there. I wanted to come in but I saw my family and thought it best that I didn't."

"I think I saw your dad but I don't know about the the rest of your family."

"My mom was standing with my dad, her boyfriend, and my step mom. But my sister and brother in law were at the bar."

"Then it was probably a good idea you didn't come in."

"Yea I don't feel like explaining why i was there and why we were together. And my dad can be kind of scary."

"He didn't seem that way to me." Johnny said

"So I hope Lulu wasn't too mad about you leaving." She said changing the subject rather quickly.

"Like I told you before she was fine with it. But I still have to go back there tonight and clean/close up."

"I'm really sorry again about that. " Kristina said as she looked out the passenger side window.

"Hey." Johnny said briefly looking at her. "It's okay there's no need to apologize."

"You sure?"

"Of course." He said as he pulled into the school parking lot.

When they got into the gym it was booming with music and a bunch of kids dancing. Aside from the teachers Johnny was probably the oldest one there. Kristina looked around till she found Emma in the crowd dancing. Kristina started to walk to the big crowd of people dancing when Johnny grabbed her hand. She looked back up at him and he simply motioned for her to keep moving forward. Krissy led them through the mass of people till she found where her friend was dancing.

"Looking good Cleopatra." Kristina told her friend as she walked up to her.

"You don't look so bad yourself Elena Gilbert." Emma said as she continued dancing.

"You really think I look like a vampire from the vampire diaries?" She yelled over the music.

Emma nodded as she grabbed her friend's hands and started to force Kristina to dance with her. While they were dancing she spotted Cameron just a few feet away.

"Hey Cameron great costume."

"Thanks!" He yelled back to her.

"What are you suppose to be?" She asked him.

"I'm a Roman warrior."

"I like it!"

Kristina continued to dance with Emma when Felicia and Robby came over and started to dance with them. Johnny stood to the side and just watched them dance for a little.

"Come on Johnny come dance with us." Emma said as she went over to Cameron.

Johnny looked over at Emma and then Kristina. For some reason he was starting to feel nervous."I'm not much of a dancer." Johnny responded. "How about I get us something to drink?"

"Uh sure." Kristina said.

Johnny went off to the refreshment table to get drinks while Kristina went to dance with her friends.

"What was that about?" Emma yelled to her friend.

"I don't know he said he was going to get us something to drink."

The girls went back to dancing while Johnny was getting him and Kristina something to drink. When he got to the refreshment table he grabbed a cup and was going to pour some punch when he stopped to look at Kristina on the dance floor. There was something about her tonight and he couldn't quit put his finger on it. It was starting to make him nervous. Johnny continued to watch her dance for a few more moments before he went to pour himself a big cup of punch. After he did he downed it in seconds.

**GHGHGHGH**

Over a dozen songs had played since Johnny walked away and Kristina almost forgot about him. But when she looked over to the other side of the gym she saw Johnny leaning against the wall. She also saw a bunch of girls ogling him which was not cool at all.

"Hey Emma I'll be right back I'm gonna go find Johnny."

Kristina excused herself from her friends and went off in Johnny's direction. When she found him he was still leaning against the wall this time with a drink in his hand. She wanted to ask him why he didn't come back to the dance floor but she was a little too nervous. So she opted for something easier.

"Hey."

Johnny turned to the side to see Kristina standing next to him. He hoped she wasn't upset with him for not returning to the dance floor or getting her the drink he promised.

"Hey I 'm sorry that I didn't-"

"Uh don't worry it's fine." She said interrupting him.

Johnny gave her a small smile as she too leaned against the wall. Once the girls who were eying Johnny saw Kristina they turned away in complete jealousy.

"I'm sorry if this party seems like a bust." Kristina said

"It's not I was just thirsty. "

"What are your parties at the Star like?" She asked looking at him.

"... My parties...well there isn't much dancing. People tend to mingle a lot. And we always have a lot of alcohol on hand."

"Mhmm alcohol."

Johnny gave her a stern look based on the comment she made.

"Not that I have ever had any."

"Mhmmm."

"So...um...do you want a refill on you drink?" She asked not really knowing what to say.

"No I'm good thanks."

Kristina nodded and went to look out at the crowd. A minute of silence passed between the two them as they both continued to stare out at the gathering of people. Kristina then heard a shift In the music. It went from an upbeat tempo to a slow number. The couples on the dance floor started to partner up for the slow song that just started playing. Kristina saw Emma and Cameron dancing and further out on the dance floor she saw Keifer dancing with some girl. Not wanting to see any of the happy couples she shifted her gaze to the floor. Johnny took a look at Kristina and saw the sad look on her face. He had signed up to do the things a boyfriend would do. That meant dancing with her at a party. He took the empty cup in his had and placed it on the table near them . After that he walked in front of Kristina. What he was about to do wasn't simply because he had to but because some part of him wanted to.

"Kristina may I have this dance?" Johnny asked her as he extended his hand out.

Kristina looked up at Johnny and blinked her eyes a few times. Was he really asking her to dance?

"I thought you don't do dancing?"

"Well for slow dancing I think I can make an exception."

Kristina stood there for a few seconds deciding what to do. Did she want to dance with Johnny? Hell fucking yes! But she was so nervous she almost didn't want to.

"Well?" He asked.

Kristina took his hand and he led them to the dance floor. When they got there he put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. That's when the vocals started to come up in the song.

_I hung up the phone tonight_  
_Something happened for the first time_  
_Deep inside_  
_It was a rush_  
_What a rush_  
_'Cause the possibility_  
_That you would ever feel the same way_  
_About me_  
_It's just too much_  
_Just too much_

Johnny tightened his grip around Kristina's waist as she got more at ease at being in his arms. For her, being like this in his arms was perfect. Being this close to him she could smell his scent and it was heavenly. She promised herself she wouldn't fall for him, she couldn't. But every moment like this that she shared with Johnny made her feel like she was falling one step closer to love.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized_  
_So mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know_

Emma and Cameron looked over and saw the very intimate moment between their friend and Johnny.

"They look so good together. You almost forget it's not real." Emma said.

"Why can't it be?" He asked his girlfriend as he brushed a stray strand of hair off her face.

"Because as much as I love Krissy good things like that just don't happen to her. I wish it would because I'm really starting to think her and Johnny would be great together."

The two looked back over at Johnny and Kristina as the music continued on.

_Do you ever think_  
_When you're all alone_  
_All that we could be?_  
_Where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_  
_Do you catch a breath_  
_When I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back_  
_Like the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't going_  
_Away_  
_Going away_

Kristina rested her head on Johnny's shoulder as they got lost the in music. Her friends weren't the only ones staring but they were so in the moment that it was like they were the only two in the room. They didn't even notice anyone else. Kristina was so happy she could cry. She felt the tears start to form but did everything in her power to hold them back. There was no way Johnny could see her crying and there was no way she could explain it.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever _

Johnny moved back a little which caused Kristina to lift her head up from his shoulder. Johnny looked in Kristina's eyes intently before one of his hands found there way to Kristina's face. He gently rubbed her cheek with his hand as the brunette focused her line of vision at him.

_Do you ever think (ever think)  
When your all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (goooo)  
Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
_

Like a magnet Kristina felt drawn to Johnny and he felt the same way towards her. Neither one them understood why they just knew there was something in the air. Something bigger then themselves that was pushing them together.

_Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
But i know this crush aint' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa _

Johnny was about to lean in and kiss Krissy when the song ended. Johnny slowly pulled back before letting go of her completely. Emma saw this and gave Kristina a questioning look and got only a shrug back. What happened neither of them knew. One minute they were about to kiss and the next he was pulling away. Was it all apart of the act? Did he notice people were watching them and that's why he did it? Maybe he had felt something like she did and that's why they almost kissed? Kristina had to almost keep from laughing at that last one. So if it wasn't that then what could this all mean. All she knew for certain was she was confused as hell. When she looked over at Johnny he seemed uneasy. He was kicking himself for almost kissing her. When they kissed at Kelly's it was all for Kiefer's benefit. But this time he wasn't watching. So what possessed him to almost kiss her? Johnny knew that after tonight he'd have to distance himself from her till he got his emotions in check.

**GHGHGHGH**

"...I had a good time tonight." Kristina said as they stepped onto the deck of the Haunted Star.

"Yea uh me too." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Do you need any help cleaning up because I can help you If you want."

"No, no it's fine its after midnight and you should be going home." He told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea it's late and you need your rest. I'll be fine by myself."

"Okay then I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yea I'll call you tomorrow."

Kristina nodded and told Johnny goodbye as she left for her car. He didn't know why he said he'd call her tomorrow because deep down he knew he wouldn't. He just couldn't. Johnny needed time to process the events of this evening. And he couldn't do that being around Kristina.

* * *

Here it is chapter 11! The ideas are flowing better now and i am finally able to write and have it out to you sooner. i hope you liked this chapter and as always please comment and let me know what you think so far. :)


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two weeks since Johnny said he'd text Kristina. She was starting to get worried. He always texted and called her when he said he was going too. But this time he didn't. Of course her first thought was that she had something to do with it. That some how it was her fault that he didn't call her back. He did work for a living so maybe he was just busy? She tried to believe that was it because the latter was too upsetting. And she tried to focus on her school work. It kept her mind off of Johnny for at least a little while. But everybody at school was still talking about her and Johnny. So when she was there she was always reminded of him. The pictures in her locker and on her notebook didn't help matters either. They weren't even really dating and this is how she got when he didn't call her. It wasn't that Johnny didn't want to talk to her it's that he couldn't. After the events at the dance he was emotionally a mess. He was tying to figure out why he almost kissed Kristina and why he was so frazzled by it. So he too immersed himself with work but It didn't do him any good. He still thought about her. And she'd be lying if she didn't spend most her time thinking about him too. She was even thinking about him this very moment.

"So I'll probably have an A once he drops my lowest grade. Which is good because I didn't deserve the grade I got before but some I guess some would say with the way Mr Cooper grades I'm lucky if I even get A. " Emma said as she looked over at her friend. She then noticed her friend was staring at the inside of her locker door. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh what? Yea sorry. You were saying something about dropping a grade?"

"Yea I was. What has gotten into you the last 2 weeks? Ever since that dance you've been walking around in a trance or something." Emma said as her friend slammed her locker door shut.

"I'm sorry I'm just really worried." She told her.

"He still hasn't texted you or called you? Her friend asked.

"No and it's making me a little apprehensive."

"He's probably busy with his job. Running a business is hard work."

**GHGHGHGH**

Kristina nodded as her friend and her started walking towards the auditorium for the assembly the school was having.

"I guess your right but couldn't he at least drop me a line to say he's busy?"

"Eh you know how men are."

"Yea but Johnny is different." She said as she looked off dreamily in the distance.

"He may be different but for the most part all men are the same. My dad will be called in for a last minute surgery before he's suppose to come home and half the time he doesn't even remember to tell my mom. She'll get so pissed but after awhile she will have gotten over it."

"So your telling me most men are absent minded and I should just get over it?"

"Yea. He's probably just busy anyway and is forgetting to let you know."

"I hope so." Kristina said as her and Emma walked into the auditorium.

"Nice jacket Kay."

Kristina saw Kiefer passing her with a bunch of his friends. While passing by he, Ashton and Willow were eying Johnny's leather jacket she was wearing. She never understood why what she did or wore for that matter was such a big deal. If they ran a tabloid she'd be on the front cover every time no question. And there was something else that she didn't get. Why did Kiefer care so much? He dumped her less then a year ago and claimed to hate her guts. Yet every chance he got her name was coming out of his mouth. If you supposedly hated someone why would you constantly talk about them? It made no sense to her and it was driving her nuts. Surely now that she's been seen in Johnny's nice leather jacket Kiefer will make a federal case out of it and it will be the talk of the whole school.

"Do even plan on giving that jacket back?" Emma asked.

"Of course I do."

"And when will that be?"

"Soon." Kristina said as they found the row where there friends were sitting.

"Your getting attached aren't you?" She asked her friend as she took a seat next to Cameron.

"...No, no of course not!" She said sitting down next to her friend.

Emma looked over at her friend to get a good read of her face. She knew her better then most and instantly could tell she was lying.

"Your lying. Your lying! Your falling for Johnny!" Emma said sitting back in her chair and slamming her hands on her legs.

"Can you blame me? He's absolutely gorgeous! Have you seen his body? It's perfectly sculpted. And his scent...he smells so divine." She said closing her eye's as she imagined Johnny standing before her in all his glory.

"Your going to get hurt." Emma said as she looked over at the stage.

"You don't know that."She retorted to her her friend.

"Your falling for Johnny. That's a dangerous thing. And whether he means to or not if he doesn't reciprocate those feelings you'll get hurt by it."

"What I feel for Johnny is nothing more then a crush at best. I'll be okay."

Emma turned her gaze away from the stage to look back at her best friend. "All I'm saying is look before you fall."

**GHGHGHGH**

"Hey."

Johnny looked over to the bar where he saw his friend Jeremy waving to him from where he was sitting. They had talked at the end of last week about meeting up and getting a couple of beers together. So much has happened since they last hung out. He agreed to be Kristina's fake boyfriend god knows why. Scratch that he knew why. Kristina was getting harassed by her ex and his friends. And a man who belittles a woman is trash in Johnny's eyes. So he consented to be there for her. And he has been. But after awhile things started to get weird. He found himself having these unusual feelings. Feelings he can't ever remember having. These feelings what ever they maybe be lead him to him to almost kiss Kristina. Where was his head? In the clouds? He liked hanging out with her. Why wouldn't he? She was fun to be around. Well once you broke her shy shell. So I guess you cold say they were becoming good friends? That's what they were good friends. Nothing more. And every time she was in his presence she was thanking him and apologizing for things she didn't need to. No matter how many times he said there was no need for it. He was hoping that when he talked to Jeremy he could help him shed some light on it all. Maybe he would tell him something that would make him feel better. Right now he needed that badly because he was one big old mess.

"Hey man. It's been a while."

"I know I've been so busy between work and Kristina." Johnny said as he sat next to his friend.

"How's that going by the way?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a mess."

"Would you like a beer?"

"Yeah."

Jeremy signaled to Coleman who came over a few seconds later.

"Hey guys haven't seen you in here in a while. What's going on?"

"Well it's seems Johnny here is having girl troubles."

"You? That's new." Coleman said as he placed a beer in front of Johnny.

"Yeah. Long story short he agreed to help Kristina Corinthos out by pretending to be her boyfriend."

"Tell everyone why don't you." Johnny spat.

"It's just Coleman, he won't say anything thing."

"Wait did you say Corinthos? As in daughter of Sonny Corinthos?" Coleman asked Johnny.

"Yea why?"

"That man is scary and dangerous. If he finds out your dating his daughter real or not shit will hit the fan. And I'd be scared of Jason too."

"Whose Jason?" Jeremy inquired.

"Jason Morgan. Formally know as Jason Quartermaine. He was injured in a car accident thanks to his brother a couple decades back and he's never been the same. After the accident he ended up working for Sonny. And the guy can be very intimidating when he wants to be. The guy almost broke my neck once for dancing with his now wife. ."

"I'm not scared." Johnny said.

"Well then your either very brave or very stupid." Coleman told him as he walked off.

"So back to this so called mess." Jeremy said.

"It's bad. It's even kept me up a few nights."

"Well what happened?"

"...We almost kissed."

"And...?"

"And what?"

"Well did you guys almost have sex too or something?"

Did Jeremy really think he was that kind of guy? I guess with the way Johnny had been lately with woman he would come to that conclusion. But with Kristina? She was seventeen so not even an adult. And even if she was they weren't really in a relationship.

"No! I mean...well there was this time where the way we were talking might elude to that but god no!"

"So why you freaking out man?"

"Well we almost kissed. And before that I was feeling weird. Almost like how I felt after we first kissed."

"Wait so you actually did kiss?" He asked a little confused.

"Yea but that was a completely different time. We were at Kelly's with your cousin and her boyfriend and Kristina's ex showed up. She was thrown for a tiz and wanted to leave. But leaving would only fuel her ex more so I kissed her in hopes he would get pissed and leave. Which he did. And after the kiss I was really confused."

"Was it a good kiss at least."

"Yea considering she's always so nervous."

"Hey this whole relationship is an act so the kiss probably was too."

"It was suppose to be."

"See no big deal."

"Yea but what about almost kissing at the party?"

"Well what were you doing when you almost kissed?" He asked his friend as he took another sip of beer.

"Slow dancing."

"Well there you go! There was a slow romantic song playing and you two were dancing very close together. Not to mention Kristina is an attractive woman. So who wouldn't almost kiss her if they were in that situation."

"You think?"

"Hey if it were me I'd probably have done it."

"So I shouldn't worry?"

"Naw I wouldn't."

"I kinda feel stupid that I made a big deal out of nothing." He said as he picked up his beer and took a sip. "I haven't talked to her in over week."

"Has she said anything about it?"

"No. Maybe she's busy with school."

"Maybe."He said.

"Do you think I should get a hold of her and say I was busy or something?' He asked Jeremy.

"Couldn't hurt."

"Yeah I think that's what I'll do." Johnny said as he took another swig of beer.

**GHGHGHGH**

Kristina was sitting out on the deck doing her homework. It was a little cold out but she had Johnny's jacket to keep her warm. She knew she would have to give it back to him soon but she didn't want to. Maybe she would wait for him to ask for it. That's if he ever called her back. This waiting to hear from him was driving her nuts. Hopefully he had a good reason why hadn't called her lately. At this juncture she'd would take any excuse he gave her. While working on her homework she heard laughter and foot steps coming up the deck stairs. When she looked up she saw her sister and TJ.

"Hey Kristina." TJ said.

"Hey." She responded back as she put her pen down.

"Is mom home yet?" Molly asked.

"I don't know what do you think?"

"I figured as much."

"Yeah she left a message on the machine saying she'd be home later tonight."

"Well at least we'll some time without parental supervision. Come on TJ."

TJ gave Kristina a wave goodbye and she gave him a small one back. Once her sister and TJ were in the house she went to go back to her school work. Just as she was about to pick the pen she was using her cell phone went off. Before she answered it she checked to see who it was. It was Johnny!

"Hello?" She said once she answered it.

"Hey Kristina it's Johnny."

"Um hey how have you been? I uh haven't heard from you in a while."

"I'm good and yeah I'm sorry about that I've been real busy with work in all." He lied.

"Don't worry. I assumed that's why I haven't heard from you."

"Yeah..." There was a big pause before Johnny said. "Well um I have some stuff to do on the boat so I'll text you later? I mean if you need me sooner just text me but if not I'll just text you later?"

"Um yeah sure."

"I just wanted you to know I was okay or that I wasn't avoiding you or anything."

"Okay."She said.

"Good well then I'll talk to you later."

"Promise?" She said not wanting to go another two week without hearing from him.

"Promise."

And this time he meant it.

* * *

Hey guys heres the latest chapter. I wanted to get this up sooner but life got in the way. I'm sorry that this chapter is on the short side but i promise the next one will be longer. And i will give you a hint on what's to come and that is have a tissue box handy because chapter 13 will be a tear jerker!


	13. Chapter 13

_The day you slipped away_  
_ Was the day I found it won't be the same. Oh. - Avril Lavigne_

* * *

"Thank you for helping me wrap this." Molly said.

"Hey it's no problem, but I thought TJ was going to do it?"

"You would think so since it's for Shawn and he's practically his dad."

Molly grabbed the ends of the wrapping paper and folded the corners in making a trapezoid with the left over paper. Kristen then ripped a piece of tape off from the tape dispenser and handed it to Molly. Molly taped up one side and then waited for her sister to give her a piece of tape for the other side. Then she went to the other side of the present and repeated the same process. Once that was done she grabbed a permanent marker off Kristina's desk and wrote to Shawn from Molly and TJ on the front of the it and then for the final touch put a blue bow in the front and center of the gift. TJ owed her big time for this. She payed for half the gift and she wrapped it. And everyone knows her forte isn't wrapping. Thank god her sister helped her or else it would look like a five year old did it. Not that Kristina was any better at wrapping but it was a vast improvement from her own wrapping skills.

"What did you guys get him?" Kristina asked her younger sister.

"Well Shawn's crock pot is shot so we got him a new one."

"I'm sure he'll like it."

"What did you and Johnny get him?'

"Me and Johnny?"

"Yea you and Johnny. He is coming isn't he?" Molly asked her as she put the marker back on the desk.

"Well he said he's real busy with work but if he finishes in time for the party he'll come. But I doubt he'll be able to make it."

"Did he say that?"

"No but I haven't heard from him yet."

"So why don't you call him and see? I'll stall mom while you call."

Molly grabbed Shawn's birthday present and walked out of the room before Kristina could object. Kristina had told Johnny she didn't want her family to know they were dating. Her parents would have a coronary. The only family of hers that knew was Lulu and Molly. Did she really want to ruin how things were going by letting all of them know? She took a seat on her bed and thought about it for a second. Her family did have a lot of parties and she hated every single one of them. Yea it got her out of the house, giving her something to do but she hated them just the same. She always felt left out at her family parties. Everybody had somebody and she had nobody. It was really depressing. She knew things lately had been awkward between her and Johnny but she didn't care at this point. She really wanted him there. Outside her room she could hear her mom yelling about them needing to leave soon and Molly yelling back she needed to find Shawn's card that she miss placed. That would buy Kristina some time so she could get a hold of Johnny. She grabbed her phone and pulled up his number and dialed it. A few rings went by before she heard an out of breath Johnny answer.

"Hello." He said clearly out of breath.

"Um hey Johnny it's me Kristina."

"Oh hey." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Is everything okay? You sound kinda out of breath."

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just getting out of the shower when you called."

"Oh..."

Kristina could just imagine Johnny emerging from a nice hot steamy shower with water dripping from every inch of his body. His big brawny hands all pruney from being wet for so long. His hair all wild and tousled. And his chiseled chest bare and predominate, not to mention other big parts of his body. And last but not least his long lean legs. Pretty soon Johnny wouldn't be the only thing that's wet.

"So what's up?"

Kristina was immediately brought out of her thoughts when she heard Johnny's voice. "Oh um well I wanted to see if your busy today. I have this birthday party for my moms boyfriend and was wondering if you'd be willing to go with me." She asked him slightly nervous.

"I thought you didn't want your family to know about me?" He said as he grabbed a towel to dry his hair.

"I didn't. But I was thinking about how lonely I get at these parties and how everyone has someone and I'm alone and have been for awhile. I mean my fourteen year old sister has a boyfriend and I'm almost an adult and still single."

"So your sure you want me to go?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Johnny thought about it for a second before he thought what the hell. "When should I meet you?"

Kristina did a little happy dance before she said." well were leaving in five minutes. The parties at my sisters."

"I guess I can be there in twenty minutes. What's your sister's address?"

"She lives in Harbor View Towers apartment 4"

"Okay well just give me some time to get ready and I'll meet you there."

Kristina hung up the phone before she fell back onto her bed. She started to squeal excitedly and thrash about. Maybe she shouldn't be this excited but she couldn't help it. Johnny made her happy and she wanted to revel in it. Yes there relationship wasn't real but her feelings were. Kristina was about let her self get further lost in her happiness when she heard her mom yelling it was time to leave. She got up off the bed and grabbed her things along with Shawn's present and rushed to the living room where her family was waiting. When they were all ready they set off for Sam's house.

**GHGHGHGH**

The Davis girls arrived at Sam's around the same time TJ and Shawn had shown up. And Jason and Sam had been there to great them. Everyone was starting to enter the penthouse when Kristina heard the chime of the elevator door. Kristina looked up to see Johnny strolling out of the elevator. He as usual looked amazing with his tight jeans, his perfect fitting gray shirt and dark brown leather jacket. Which reminded her that she still had his black one and he'd probably want it back soon.

"Just in time I take it?" Johnny said as he made his way over to Kristina.

"Perfect timing."

"Since I didn't have any time to get a gift and the fact I don't know him I hope what I do have for him is good enough."

"What do you have for him?" She asked him intrigued.

"Well Lulu and I had some gift certificates made for the Star so I thought he might like it if I gave him one."

"I think he will."

"What did you get him?"

"Ugh well I wasn't really sure so I just got him this panini press. My mom really likes his sandwiches so I figured it'd be a good gift for the both of them. If you want you can sign the card I got and your gift and mine can be from the both of us."

"Sure if that's what you wanna do."

Kristina grabbed the card from the bag the gift was in, took it out of the envelope and handed it to Johnny.

"I don't have a pen."

Back in the house her sister wondered where Kristina was."Where's Kristina?" Sam asked as she didn't see her sister enter with the rest of her family.

"I don't know she was right behind us." Alexis said looking back to the door.

Kristina opened up her purse and found Johnny a pen. She handed it to him and he pressed the card against the near by wall to sign it. When he was done he pulled the certificate out of his jacket and placed it into card and then handed it to Kristina. Before putting it in the envelope she took a look at it. His penmanship was beautiful. She was all most ashamed of the chicken scratch she called her handwriting being next to it.

"So uh ready to go in there?" She said putting the card away with the gift.

"Ready if you are."

Kristina lead the way into her sister and brother in laws home. When they walked in everybody's eye's were on her. Suddenly she was regretting inviting Johnny.

"Whose this?" Alexis asked.

Kristina was beyond nervous and really regretting inviting Johnny. She forgot about the inquisition she'd get from her mom.

"I'm waiting young lady." Alexis said but this time with more anger behind it.

"...Uh guys this is Johnny." Then she turned to Johnny and gestured toward her family."And Johnny this is some of my family."

"Nice to meet you all. You must be Kristina's mom." Johnny said as he stepped forward and extended his hand out to Alexis.

"Nice to meet you too. And yes I am." She said a little throw off as she shook Johnny's hand.

"So this is your boyfriend? He's beyond cute."

"Molly!" TJ said.

"Wait did you say boyfriend?" Alexis asked still a little taken back.

Kristina's face was bright red. She was nervous and scared. She was right the first time when she told Johnny he shouldn't meet her family. But of course she couldn't go to a family function alone so she had to ask Johnny to come. Her mom looked mad and taken back by the realization that her daughter has a boyfriend. Normally her mother would be nicer about it all but Johnny almost looked Sam's age so you could understand why her mom would be mad. That's if that's why she's mad.

"Well he is." Molly said in response to TJ.

"Will someone please tell me what hell is going on here?"

It was too late to back out now. So she might as well tell everyone there the half truth. They'd all have heart attacks if they knew the full truth

"Johnny's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? No, no, no he looks to told old to be your boyfriend."

"Age is just a number mom."

"Actually it's a word." TJ interjected.

Molly elbowed TJ in the ribs and gave him a dirty look. Realizing where he went wrong he mouthed sorry to her.

"How old is he anyway? He looks almost my age." Sam said.

"I'd like to know that too." Alexis agreed as she put her hands on her hips.

"...He's only twenty five but that's beside the point."

" Only twenty five! Well that makes its all the more better!" Alexis said throwing her hands up in the air.

Kristina was really getting annoyed with her mother. Her mom was always pushing her to do what she wanted. I went to Yale so you have to too. I'm a lawyer so you must be too. And when she dated Kiefer she liked him because he was smart and going to Harvard to be guess what a lawyer! She at first wasn't even sure she wanted to be in a relationship with Kiefer but her mom pushed her into it. Told her it'd be good for her and that he was a great guy. What a mess that turned out to be! But now she's standing here ready to be in a relationship and telling her family that she wants it to be with Johnny and they don't like it. Well you know what? To damn fucking bad! It's her life not there's. And that's what she planned on telling him.

"Listen I am seventeen, almost an adult and I don't need you telling me what to do." Alexis was about to speak but Kristina put her hand up to stop her. "I am practically an adult. I babysit Danny all the time and when your busy off at work I make dinner for me and Molly. I get good grades in school, I don't do drugs, and I don't go and stay out all night with my friends. I'm a good daughter! And the last time I had a relationship was when you pushed me to go out with Kiefer and look how well that tuned out!"

Johnny could attest to that. He saw how things were with her and her ex and the guy was a jackass. He was kind of mad at Kristina's mom and a little shocked she was the one to push Kristina to go out with him. He was even more shocked that Kristina was standing up for herself. This is the most he's ever seen her talk!

"And look I know your all concerned about me, I get that i really do but this my choice not yours. And believe it or not Johnny makes me happy! He's kind and courteous and listens to me when I get the damn nerve to actually talk. And wanna know something else? He doesn't judge me like everyone else does! Johnny's here to tonight because I asked him to be here. I thought you guys would be nice to him but instead this is what I get? Shame on you guys!" Kristina said.

Everybody stood there quietly not sure what to say. They never had seen Kristina get like that. They were all taken back by it. The silence went on for a few seconds before Shawn spoke up.

"So who wants Chinese?" Which caused Jason to leave the room to find a menu.

**GHGHGHGH**

"So what do you do for a living Johnny?" Shawn asked as Sam sat the box full of Chinese on the table.

"I co-own the Haunted Star." He answered.

"Really? We all were just there for Halloween. You must Lulu's business partner."

"Yeah. When I finished college my dad wanted me to work for him and I just didn't want that. And around that time Lulu couldn't afford the Star on her own so I agreed to be her business partner."

"Where does your dad work?" Jason asked while he helped Sam take the food out of the bags.

"He owns Zacchara Enterprise's."

Everyone except TJ looked at Johnny stunned. Did he just say ZE? Zacchara Enterprise's?

"So your Anthony's son." Jason said coldy.

"Yes but don't worry were far from alike"

"Well thank god for that!" Alexis said as she took a sip of wine.

"Mom!" Kristina shouted.

Kristina didn't know where all this sudden boost of confidence was coming from but she liked it!

"Look you made it abundantly clear a few minutes ago that no matter what we say or do your still going to continue dating Johnny. So I'd like to at least know that my daughter is dating an upstanding guy."

"Well I can assure you he is. "

"Just with all the stories from your father and Jason about Anthony .."

"Mom!"

"Sorry." She said before scooping up some fried rice to put on her plate.

"Now can we please move on to something else?" Kristina pleaded.

"I'm for that." Molly said. "Mom said Danny had a check up yesterday."

"He did. He's in the 90th percentile for height and weight in his age group."

"That's great! He takes after his parents, strong and healthy."

"He sure does." Sam said while looking lovingly at Jason.

Watching the way her sister and brother in-law acted made her feel really sad. Why couldn't she have what they have? She wanted the love they shared. Was she ever going to find such a thing? She didn't even know if true love existed for her. And sometimes that really brought her down. When she looked over in Johnny's direction she saw him watching her sister and brother in-law too. She stared at him for a few moments till he looked over at her. And as if he knew exactly how she was feeling he took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He too knew how it felt to want true love. It just never upset him like it did Kristina. He knew he'd find even if it took a lifetime. Maybe she thought she'd never find it. Johnny gave Kristina a little smile and she smiled back. Every feeling she had about being alone disappeared. Right now she just hoped she'd never have to let go of his hand.

**GHGHGHGH**

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Shawn happy birthday to you!" Everybody sang as Sam set a big round cake in front of the birthday boy.

"Make a wish." Kristina told him.

Shawn thought about his wish for a few seconds and then blew out his candles. Everybody clapped for him while Sam went to cut pieces of cake.

"Okay now you have to open what Molly and I got you!" TJ said as he lifted up the big gift that was on the floor by his chair.

"We haven't even had cake yet can't it wait?" Shawn asked.

"Please?"

Sam put a piece of cake in front of Shawn and he grabbed a near by for and took a bite of his birthday cake.

"Okay okay." He said taking the bag from him.

Everybody sat down while Shawn opened up his first gift.

"A crock pot?" He said

"Yea we know that your other one broke down so we thought we'd get you a new one."

"Hey it's not my fault that I didn't know that crock pots weren't suppose to go in the microwave." Alexis said

"And this is why we don't let your mom near the kitchen." Shawn replied.

Everybody laughed a little even Johnny. Kristina took a few bites of the piece of cake she got before she went to grab Shawn's gift.

"Well uh I guess since were doing gifts you might at well open the one me and Johnny got you." Kristina said as she grabbed the gift bag by the couch and handed it to him.

Shawn took the bag and looked inside.

"Open the card first."

"Okay." Shawn picked up the card and opened it. On the inside there was a gift certificate. "What's this?"

"It's a gift certificate to the Haunted Star. Next time we have a party you just bring that with you and you get in for free." Johnny told him.

"What a great idea! Thank you guys."

Shawn put the card and it's contents on the table and pulled his next gift out of the bag. When he ripped open the wrapping paper he saw a box with what looked like a red penini press on it.

"You guys got me a penini press. How great."

"Well we know your great at making sandwiches so we thought this would be a perfect present."

"It is thank you guys."

Sam was about to follow suit and get her and Jason's gift when her cell phone went off. She went over to the desk by the door where the sound of her phone was coming from. When she found her phone she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

Every one watched as Sam answered her phone. She was on the phone for a few moments till she looked like she was about to cry. They didn't know what was going on because Sam hadn't said much.

"Is he okay?"

There was silence again for another minute before she finally spoke.

"We'll be there soon."She said right before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Molly asked.

"That was Michael" She said as she looked down and played with her phone for a little bit trying to find it in her to say the next thing. For this part Sam looked up at Jason. "He called because something happened to Edward and things have taken a turn for the worst and he thought we'd wanna be there encase...well you know." She said looking at the floor.

Jason didn't say anything he just stared off at the wall.

"I'm going to get Danny and we'll go."

Before Sam went upstairs Molly stood up and went to her sister.

"Let me and Kristina come with you. "We love Edward as if he was our own grandfather. And I'm sure he could use all the love and support he can get right now."

Kristina got up and nodded letting Sam know that she did in fact want to come. Sam looked over at Jason who simply just nodded in her direction. Then TJ said he'd like to be there for support.

"I don't know how we'll all be able to fit in the car." Sam said a little out of it.

"I can take them." Johnny said.

"Fine. Then let me just get Danny and we can go."

Sam ran upstairs to grab Danny while Molly, Kristina, Johnny, Jason, and TJ got there coats on.

"Don't worry about all the food and stuff me and Shawn will clean everything up for when you get home."

"Thank you. " Jason said sincerely.

"Okay I'm ready." Sam said once she came down the stairs with Danny.

**GHGHGHGH**

When they got to the Quartermaine Mansion Michael was the first one to great them. When everyone was inside Michael noticed that Kristina and Molly were there. He also saw TJ and a guy he never had seen before.

"What are you guys doing here." He asked.

"We were at Sam's when you called and heard about whats going on and we just really wanted to be here for Edward. " Kristina said.

"I was just about to go up and see him if you wanted to come. I'm sure he'd love to see you both."

Both girls nodded as they followed Michael up the long staircase.

"I don't want you to worry about anything, daddy. I have everything under control." Tracy sniffled. "Don't laugh. ELQ shares went way up today. I told you I could run a company. I just guess I had never thought I'd have to. " She sat there a few seconds before she said. " Okay, what other good news can I impart? Um - Oh, I know. I found the missing $18 million. So there. Everything's fine." Tracy said as her voice started breaking "Your company's fine. You family is fine. So nothing - is gonna upset you today. Nothing. "

Tracy looked off into the distance as she rubbed her father's arm soothingly. That's when Kristina, Molly, and Michael showed up outside Edwards bedroom door.

"You look better already, daddy. Color's coming back in your cheeks."

Monica had come up stairs to find Michael, Kristina, and Molly outside Edwards room. When she looked inside she saw Tracy sitting at her Father in-laws bed side. She decided to go in and see how Tracy was doing.

"What do the doctors know, anyway? " She chuckled. "Especially Monica. You're Edward Quartermaine. You're my invincible father." She sniffled as Monica put her hand on her shoulder "Show them what you're made of, daddy. Please don't go! She sobbed.

Tracy turned around and was met with the embrace of her sister in-law. Monica held her and rubbed her back while she repeated the sad refrain 'daddy please don't go'. Monica managed to help Tracy off the bed and started to lead her out of the bedroom. This was hard for her. Her father was her whole world. Everything Tracy did or didn't do was because of her father. And now she was having to watch him slip away. It wasn't just hard on her but the whole Quartermaine family. What was left of it anyway. They lost so many people. Lilia, Alan, Emily, and Justice. They almost lost AJ years ago and Jason recently when he was shot and thrown into the harbor. But no matter what happened Edward was there, acting as the glue that held them all together. Now who was going to keep the family together? While walking Tracy out of her father in-law's room Monica motioned in Micheal's direction letting him know they could go inside. Michael lead his sister and cousin into the room. Michael walked over to the other side of the room and sat on the right side of the bed while the girls sat on the left side. The three of them sat in silence till Michael let out a sigh.

"I don't know where to start." Michael said as he looked off toward the window for a few seconds before looking back at Edward. "Look, I know we haven't always been close. But I admire you so much, great grandfather. And everything that you do is out of love. I didn't – I didn't always understand that, but I do now." Michael said before letting out another sigh. "My last name isn't Quartermaine, and I didn't end up working at ELQ, but you – you made me feel like a part of this family anyway. I Just, wanted to thank you for that. For all of it." Michael sniffled a little trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Kristina saw that and give her brother's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I love you great grandfather. And I'll never forget you. "

Michael lowered his head trying his damnedest not to cry. His sister started rubbing his shoulder letting him know it was okay to cry if he needed to. Hell she felt like crying too. While Molly's Sister and cousin sat on the bed trying to hold back tears she deiced that she would go next and say something to Mr. Quartermaine.

"Hi Mr Quartermaine. It's me Molly, Alexis's daughter." She said. "Do you remember last year when I came over to do an article on you for the school news paper? I don't know if I told you but it was a big hit. But I think I have you to mostly thank for that."

Molly looked at Krissy and Michael who looked like they were about ready to cry. They never thought they'd see a day when Edward Quartermaine wasn't going to be in it.

"You know I never met my grandfathers and the way my family had talked about them it was probably best. But if I did get to know them I'd hope they turn out to be just like you. Strong, loving, and full of life. And that's how I'll always remember you." Molly said.

When she was done she looked over at Kristina. Kristina wasn't sure what to say. What could she say without crying? She always got way to emotional. She was never good in these situations. So she knew the best thing to do was just speak from the heart.

"I'm never really good in these situations. I never know what to say." The brunette admitted before going to look up at the ceiling for a brief moment. "My mom told me when I was little that her and her friend Ned thought he was my father. So for a short awhile I was apart of this family. And even when we found out I wasn't You and Lila were so good to me. You said if I ever needed someone that the Quartermaine's would be there for me and I thank you for that."

**GHGHGHGH**

Johnny had taken a seat with TJ in the living room of the Q mansion. He was in there for awhile while Kristina went up stairs to see Mr Quartermaine. He felt so bad for her and her family. It was so hard to have to watch a loved one die. While talking to TJ he saw Kristina enter the room. He immediately got up and was up at her side.

"How is he?" Johnny asked.

"Not good. He looked so sick."

"Were you and Edward close?"

"Not really but when I was little I was almost apart of his family. Ever since then he's been real nice to me." She said taking the seat TJ just vacated so he could go over to Molly.

"I didn't know him that well either but from what I did know he seemed like a great guy"

"He was I mean is." Kristina said not wanting to believe this could be his last night on earth. "There's a chance he could pull through right?" Kristina asked Johnny.

Johnny took a seat next her and thought about her question for a second. "There's always a chance with anything. He said.

The two sat there for a little bit not really knowing what to say. During that time Sam, Jason and Danny had come down stairs from seeing Edward. Then AJ followed Monica up to see him.

"I'm so glad that Edward got to see Danny." Molly said walking over to Sam

"Me too. It was amazing, wasn't it?" Sam said looking down at Danny. "I mean, he just reached out and touched him."

"Edward?"

"Yes. He reached out his hand and Danny grabbed onto his finger."

"That is amazing." Molly said.

"Jason's mom said that Edward could hear us and this just proves it."

Everyone was listening to Sam while she went on about Danny and Edward. Even Tracy who was standing in the door way. She knew they shouldn't count her father out yet. He'd be okay just like he always was. Tracy was about to voice this out loud when she saw Monica coming down the stairs with a sad look on her face. Everybody made there way to the entrance of the foyer when they saw Tracy looking at her.

"How's my father?" Tracy asked.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Tracy He's gone.

"W-what do you mean "gone"? He can't be gone. Tell her!" Tracy said pointing to Sam. "He moved his hand!" She yelled.

"I was there, Tracy..."

"Well, but that means that -" Tracy's voice started to break. Oh, Monica, it's not possible." She sighed. "No. It can't be." A world without Edward Quartermaine? Whoever thought there would be be such a thing.

"But Edward was with us to the end. He spoke. It was just one word. But it was clear as a bell." Monica told the family.

"What did he say?" Tracy asked.

"Lila."

At that point there wasn't a dry eye in the house. AJ had come down the stairs and Michael had ran over to hug him. Tracy was now sitting in a chair loudly sobbing while Monica tried to comfort her. Sam and Danny were wrapped tightly in Jason's embrace as Sam cried. Even a few tears fell from Jason's eyes. Molly had wrapped her arms around TJ as he told her how sorry he was. And Kristina was doing her best not cry. But it all fell apart when Johnny took her into his arms.

"Hey it's okay. Shhhhhh everything will be okay." He said trying to calm her down. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise I wont let go of you."

* * *

And here it is! Sorry it took me so long to get this out to you. I just wanted it to be perfect and I've been having problems with my internet and computer so it was hard to write. But everything is fixed now. I really hope you liked this chapter and as always please feel free to review and send me your thoughts and suggestions. P.S. don't forget to have your box of tissues handy for the next chapter as it will be a sad one!


	14. Chapter 14

_We gather together to ask the Lord's blessing;_  
_He chastens and hastens His will to make known;_  
_The wicked oppressing now cease from distressing;_  
_Sing praises to His Name; He forgets not His own._

* * *

Thanksgiving. A day where everyone gathers together to give thanks for all they have. It was always Edwards favorite holiday. But this would be the first time he wasn't there to celebrate it. Everyone had gathered at the church to pay there respects to the towns most beloved man. And when I say everyone I mean everyone. Lucy and Kevin had shown up as Lucy had a special relationship with the Quartermaine's. Bobbie and Noah Drake had flown in all the way from Seattle while Ned, Brooklyn, and Louis and taken time out of Brooklyn's tour to be here. Dillion was working on a movie but when he heard about Edward he got the first flight out. Most of the hospital and ELQ were there as well. Needless to say there wasn't empty seat in the place. When everyone was seated the priest announced that some people had opted to say some remarks. The first one to get up was Robin. She told everyone how much she loved Edward and how good he was to her family. She also said it was because of him and his family that she became a doctor. After she finished her speech Brenda had went up to talk about her relationship with Edward. She brought up how he disapproved of her marriage to Sonny but he was still there to support her. Brenda also talked about Lilia and how she always envied the kind of love her and Edward shared. A few others had also gone up to speak. Jason, Monica, AJ,Michael and even Alice. When it came time for Tracy to go up and speak she could barely keep herself together. Ned had to pull her away from the podium when she broke down in tears. The priest then came up to say some beautiful remarks and then announced that Brooklyn would be singing a song in honor of her grandfather. When she started singing Johnny looked over to the left side of the church where he saw Kristina sitting a couple of rows ahead. Kristina was sitting next to her sister molly, When the sad music had started to play they grabbed each others hands and held on tight.

_ I came by today to see you_  
_Though I had to let you know_  
_If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time,_  
_I'd have held you and never let go_  
_Oh it's kept me awake night wonderin'_  
_Lie in the dark, just asking "why?"_  
_I've always been told you won't be called home until it's your time_

_I guess Heaven was needing a hero_  
_Somebody just like you_  
_Brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it though_  
_When I try to make it make sense in my mind_  
_The only conclusion I come to_  
_Is that Heaven was needing a hero like you_

While Brooklyn continued to sing Johnny looked over to his parents. His mother was holding hands with his father. while her other hand dabbed her eyes with a tissue. Johnny wasn't the emotional type but seeing his mother and Kristina so upset practically broke him inside. When he least expected it his sister Claudia had had grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. She too wasn't normally the emotional type but seeing everyone sad today got her too. Johnny looked back over to the front of the church where Brooklyn was still singing.

_ I remember the last time I saw you  
__Oh you held your head up proud_  
_I laughed inside when I saw how you were, standing out in the crowd_  
_You're such a part of who I am_  
_Now that part will just be void_  
_No matter how much I need you now_  
_Heaven needed you more_

_'Cause Heaven was needing a hero_  
_Somebody just like you_  
_Brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it though_  
_When I try to make it make sense in my mind_  
_The only conclusion I come to_  
_Is that Heaven was needing a hero like you_

_Yes, Heaven was needing a hero...that's you._

When she finished singing the song Brooklyn wiped a few tears from her eyes and walked back to where she was sitting. When the service was over everyone started to get ready to leave. As Kristina was walking toward the back of the church she spotted Johnny. He gave her a small wave as he walked up to her.

"Hi." Johnny said.

"Hi" Kristina sheepishly responded back.

"How you holding up?"

"Better then I thought. I don't do well at funerals but then again who does."

"Well at least you had the chance to say goodbye to Edward." He said.

"I'm glad I did." She said.

Kristina looked of in the distance for a second before she looked back at Johnny.

"Speaking of that night Johnny...I just wanted to-"

"Kristina?"

Kristina turned around to see her father standing there with Brenda.

"What are you doing talking to him?" Sonny asked.

Before Kristina could ask her dad what was wrong with her talking to Johnny someone did it for her.

"Since when is it a crime for my son to talk to your daughter?"

Kristina and Johnny both turned around to see Anthony and Maria walking up to them. Anthony didn't look pleased.

"Well I know the type of man you are and if your son is anything like you then it'd be wise for my daughter to stay away from him."

"Well he's a far better man then you are Corinthos."

"Do we really need to be doing this right now? At a funeral of all places?" Johnny asked them.

"My son is right. Now's not the time or place to be feuding."

Sonny looked from Anthony to Johnny and gave them both dirty looks.

"Come on Kristina were leaving." Sonny said as he grabbed Kristina's arm and pulled her away from Johnny.

As she was being pulled away she gave Johnny a look that was suppose to mean she was sorry for her fathers behavior. Hopefully Johnny wouldn't be too mad. Her dad tends to bring out the anger in most people

**GHGHGHGH**

Kristina had arrived at her dad's house a little while ago. He was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the turkey while everyone gathered around the table. While waiting for dinner to start Kristina decided she'd text Johnny.

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier." She texted.

A minute later Johnny responded back with a text that said. "It's okay."

"My dad tends to be a real ass when he wants to be."

"My dads the same way." He replied.

Kristina looked around the room to see that her dad was still in the kitchen which would give her more time to text Johnny.

"Before I was interrupted at the church I just wanted too say thank you for the other night."

"Don't worry about it."

"I just feel like I was a blubbering idiot." She admitted.

"Hey it was a sad moment. You weren't the only one in the room upset and crying."

"Well just the same I wanted to say thank you."

After she sent that text she heard her dad walking out of the kitchen with the turkey in his hand.

"I have to go dinner is ready. But I'll text you later."

"Okay. Oh and before I get Happy Thanksgiving." He told her.

"Happy Thanksgiving Johnny."

* * *

Okay so I know this chapter is very short but my last one was very long and it seemed people didn't like that it wasn't all about Jostina. This one wasnt going to be either so I thought I'd keep it short. But next chapter we will see plenty of just Johnny and Kristina.


	15. Chapter 15

The Weather Channel had predicted that this year would be a horrible winter. But so far it hadn't snowed much. Johnny had called up Kristina the day before and said that if it didn't snow they should go Christmas shopping together. And of course Kristina agreed. But once she agreed to go this opened up a whole can of worms for her. Did this mean she was excepted to get Johnny something and vice versa? She obviously would have to get him something but what it would be she didn't know. The initial reason he invited her was he didn't know what to get his sister and figured she could help him.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come. I have no idea what to get Claudia."

"I'm glad I could help." She said.

The two of them started walking through Macy's when they reached the bedding section.

"Is she a sports fan? They have a Yankee Comforter."

Johnny gave her a look that said he was unsure of that as a gift for his sister.

"Please don't tell me she's a Mets fan?" Kristina said. Johnny was going to respond but Kristina interrupted him. "Oh god she's a Red Sox fan isn't she?"

Johnny couldn't help but let out a laugh." No she's a Yankees fan but she's not that into sports."

"Well I guess that's better then being a Red Sox fan." Kristina said as she rubbed the comforter noting how soft it was.

"I take it your a Yankees fan?" He said

" A die hard fan. I never miss a game. This years going to suck though a lot of our A list players are on the DL. But I'm sure they can pull it together. There the Yankees after all."

'"I would have never guessed your a fan of baseball." He said as they continued to walk through the store.

"I'm a huge fan. I can't play well but I love to watch it."

Once they reached the end of the store they walked out and started walking down the big hall full of stores.

"What about you? Do you like baseball?"

"I love it. My dad gets me tickets every once in awhile."

"We should go sometime!" Kristina said excitedly before she realized what she said. "I mean uh that's if you want to..."

"When I get two tickets you'll be the first person I ask." He told her.

Kristina gave Johnny a small smile as they continued to walk through the mall. They had passed a few stores when Kristina realized she didn't know what Claudia was into. If she knew it'd help her help Johnny pick a gift out for her.

"So what is your sister into?"

"Well she likes music and...movies"

"Well that's a help."

"She's just real hard to buy for." Johnny said.

"Well I'm sure we'll figure out something."

Johnny nodded as they continued walking through the mall. While walking he realized that Claudia wasn't the only hard one he'd have to shop for. He'd have to buy something for Kristina and the only thing he really knew that she liked was the Yankees. They have been hanging out for months now and it was only right he get her something. She was probably going to get him something and it'd look bad if he didn't have anything for her.

"We could try Victoria Secret but I'm sure you don't want to go in there."

"Not really."

"I figured as much."

"What about Bath and Body Works?" Johnny asked her as they came up to the store.

"Lets check it out."

Kristina and Johnny walked inside the store. Inside it smelt amazing. Kristina had made a bee line to the candles and started smelling them.

"Smell this one." she said.

"It's nice." He said once she put it up to his nose.

"No wait smell this one."

Kristina put the candle under his nose to let him have a whiff

"I like this one better. What is it?'

Kristina turned around the candle to read the label. "It says strawberry cream pie."

"I like it."

"Me too. I think I'm going to get it."

Johnny began to walk around the store while Kristina picked out the size of the candle she wanted. He never realized how much stuff there was in here. There were about six different shelves just dedicated to soap. If he were to get her soap then what kind should he get her? They had all different kinds of scents and some even had antibacterial stuff in them. It was all so confusing. While staring at the shelfs Kristina walked up behind him.

"Not sure what to get?"

"No." He said turning to look at her. "There's so many different types of soap which one do I choose?"

"Well what scent does she like?"

"I don't know... She always smells of lavender."

"Then why don't you get her a basket of lavender soaps and lotions. "I even saw a lavender scented candle over there."

"Think she'll like it?" He asked her.

"I don't see why not."

"Okay but there are so many soaps which one should I get her?"

Kristina walked over to the shelves of soap and pointed to the lavender one on the fourth shelf from the top.

"How about that one."

Johnny grabbed the soap and inspected it for a second. It looked good enough.

"We should get a bag." Kristina said as she walked over to where the begs were.

"What should we look at next?'

"How about lotion?" She said walking over to him with the bag.

Johnny put the soap in the bag as she lead him over to the lotion. And once again there were tons of shelves dedicated just to lotion. He figured he'd let Kristina pick it out for him. Once they got everything they both made there way to the counter to pay for it all. After that they both exited the store. That's when Kristina saw something in the window of another store that would be perfect for Johnny.

"Hey I saw something in the window of Victoria Secret that would be perfect for Molly so do you just want to split up and meet back in 30 minutes?"

Great then while she was in there Johnny could go shopping for her gift.

"Sure. Why don't we meet by the benches near the escalators."

Kristina nodded as they both went there separate ways Once Johnny was out of sight she went into the near by store where she saw the perfect gift for Johnny. When entered the store she was greeted by a sales person.

"Hi there. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh yes I was uh wondering if I could see what is in the far left of that window? "

**GHGHGHGH**

Johnny had went back to Macy's to look at the comforter they saw but then he realized he didn't know what size bed Kristina had. He then thought he'd get her a Yankees jersey but also realized he didn't know what size shirt she wore. Kristina looked like she wore a small but he didn't want to insult her by getting the wrong size. So this left him pretty stumped on what to get her. He could always by her perfume but he didn't know what scent she liked or if she even wore it. Even if he was able to find the right gift there was a gift giving protocol. For the first date with a girl you get her flowers. Then the third you get her a nice box of chocolates. Then around the seventh date you get them a small stuffed animal. Once you have dated a month or more, depending on the person you can get them lingerie. Kristina and Johnny have been dating a couple of months. Four months to be exact. But they technically weren't dating. So it'd be four months of fake dating. Either way lingerie would in inappropriate. And it wasn't even a gift for a date it was a gift for Christmas. But he was sure there was still a protocol for it. But the more he thought about it the more he realized he already broke protocol when he won her the stuffed animal. So what was he going to get her then? After awhile of thinking about it he thought of the perfect gift. But this gift was one that you couldn't find in any mall.

After Kristina bought Johnny's gift she started to make her way to the escalators. She hoped Johnny would like what she got him. When she found it, it just screamed Johnny Zacchara. Once she got to the escalators she took a seat at one of the benches that was there. It felt nice to sit down for a little. Kristina then decided to check her cell phone. Johnny should be there any minute. While checking her phone a group of girls who had been standing against the railings one floor above her saw her. It was Ashton and Willow.

"Isn't that Kristina Corinthos?"

"Sure is." Willow said.

"What are we going to do?" Ashton asked her friend.

Willow took a look at Kristina and then the red icy that was in her hand. Once Ashton saw Willow look at her drink an evil grin appeared on both there faces. Down below Kristina was just about to put her hair up. Around that time Johnny had seen Kristina sitting on one of the benches and was making his way to her. That's when he heard a bunch of girls laughing. He followed the sound of there voices to the floor above him. A group of girls were standing at the railing laughing insanely loud. He only reconsigned two of them but wasn't sure from where. He then looked directly down and saw Kristina. He then looked back up and saw one of the girls with a drink in her hand and she was starting to tip it over in the direction of Kristina.

"Kristina!" Johnny yelled in her direction.

Kristina had just flipped her head down to grab her hair and put it in a pony tail when she heard her name being called. Once she had her hair up she looked and saw Johnny coming towards her. But it was to late. Willow had dropped the icy and its contents landed on Kristina's back and the back of the bench.

"The fuck..." Kristina said.

She then looked up and saw Ashton and Willow standing there. A tiny part of her wanted to cry but an even bigger part of her wanted to beat the shit out of them. Before she could make up her mind on what she wanted to do Johnny was by her side.

"Hey are you okay?" Johnny said worried.

"Oh yeah. I'm great. I just got a drink purposely dropped on me but I'm fine! " Kristina responded sarcastically

"I'm sorry I tried to warn you but it was too late."

Kristina looked off in the distance for a second before she sighed.

"And I'm sorry for getting upset with you. It's not your fault. I shouldn't be mad at you." Kristina said as she lowered her head.

"It's okay. I'd say I'd beat them up for you but But I'm strongly against men beating up woman. But I can always call my sister and I'm sure she'd be happy to kick there ass's."

"Could we just go?" She asked.

Johnny nodded as they grabbed there things and started the descent to his car. Johnny pulled Kristina close when he saw that Ashton and Willow were watching them.

"Lets get you home so we can clean you up." Johnny said sweetly with a hint of flirtation to it.

**GHGHGHGH**

"So how was your trip to the mall?" Claudia asked Johnny.

Johnny quickly grabbed the rest of his Christmas gifts including her's and shoved them in the back of his closet. There was no way he was going to let his sister see her gift before Christmas.

"Uh it was okay but we had to leave early." He said taking a seat on his bed.

"How come?"

"These girls from school dropped a drink on Kristina and she didn't feel like staying after that."

"By accident? Or on purpose?" Claudia asked.

"On purpose. There always doing awful stuff like that to her."

"You should of called me up. I would of beat there sorry asses for her." Claudia said as she made a few punches in the air.

"That's kind of funny because I offered that to her but she just wanted to go home."

"I guess I'd probably want to go home too If I had crap poured on me."

"I just feel so bad for her." Johnny said as he ran his hand through his hair. "She's always getting harassed by her ex and his friends. And she's too shy of a person to stand up for herself."

"Well then I guess it's good she has you to stand up for her."

* * *

Yes I know this chapter is on the short side but i promise the next one will be longer. I also just made a video of Jostina to kind of go along with the story so come check it out! Just go into youtube and type in Find You|| Johnny and Kristina. I'd post the link here but FF won't let me. :/


	16. Chapter 16

It was an early Friday morning. Kristina had been up most of the night due to a bad cold she got that week. Luckily around six am her mom came in to tell her that school was canceled because of the bad snow storm that was expected to hit. Kristina grabbed the TV remote and put on the local news and after a few minutes Port Charles Public Schools came up on the bottom of screen and next to it said closed. Maybe Kristina could try and get some sleep. She only slept a total of one hour through the night. It was god awful. Maybe she could try and fall back to sleep for a few hours since she didn't have to go to school. Kristina reached over to her dresser and grabbed the ginger ale that had been sitting there and took a sip. Once she was finished she put it back and snuggled under the covers. Another three hours passed and Kristina still barely got any sleep. She pulled herself up out of bed and made her way to the living room. There was no point now in trying to fall asleep.

"Hey how you feeling" Molly asked.

"Horrible."

"Still? You should take something."

"I did and it's not working." Kristina said as she took a seat on the couch.

"I think I saw some Dayquil in the bathroom. I can grab you some if want." Molly told her as she started packing a bag.

"Where you going?"

"Sam and Jason both have meetings today and they called to see if I could watch Danny for them. And they even said TJ could come over so Shawn is going to bring us on his way to work."

Just as Molly zipped up her bag you could here the sound of honking outside.

"Do you need anything before I go? " Molly asked her sister.

"No I'm fine."

"Okay then feel better! I'll see you later.

Molly grabbed her bag and made her way outside. While walking down the steps she almost walked right into Johnny.

"Oh crap I'm sorry." Molly said once she saw Johnny standing there.

" Its okay it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Are you looking for Kristina?" She asked.

"Yea is she home?"

"Yeah she's in the living room. I'm sure your exactly who she needs to see right now."

Johnny wasn't sure what she meant by that but he let it go.

"Well I gotta go I'll see you around."

Johnny nodded as Molly walked pass him. He then made his way up the stairs and knocked on the front door.

"Come in." Kristina yelled.

"Hey it's me I heard school was canceled and thought you might want to do something."

Kristina looked up at Johnny and was about to respond till she let out a big sneeze.

"God bless you. Are you feeling okay?" Johnny asked as he took a good look at Kristina.

"No I've been sick for the past four days. I barely got any sleep last night."

"Have you been taking anything?" He asked as he took his jacket off and laid it on one of the chairs at the table.

"Yeah every six hours but I don't think its doing much. And I haven't eaten much so I was thinking of making some soup or something but I just don't feel up to making anything."

"How about you just sit and relax and I'll go make you something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just point me in the direction of the kitchen" Johnny said.

"It's right back there to the right."

Johnny looked over to where Kristina was pointing and then gave her a nod.

"I'll be back." He said

Kristina watched Johnny head for her kitchen. It was really sweet he was offering to make her something to eat. She would do it for herself but she was just to sick to get up and do it. After a a few moments of sitting on the couch waiting for Johnny to come back Kristina felt cold. She quickly grabbed the blanket that was draped over the couch and wrapped it around herself. She then grabbed the remote and started going through the guide to find something to watch. After a minute of searching she settled on Live With Kelly. Mean while in the kitchen Johnny was making soup for Kristina. He manged to find everything okay but noticed that Kristina's family doesn't have much in the way of pots and pans. While the soup was cooking on the stove he

found a tea pot and and filled it with water. Hot tea is always good for when your sick. So once he filled that with water he put it on the stove to let it boil. Later on when the soup was pretty much done he grabbed two slices of bread placed them in the toaster oven.

"Is everything okay in there?" Kristina yelled to Johnny.

Johnny went and grabbed the butter and placed it on the counter before he responded back. "Yeah everything is fine. I'm almost done."

Johnny had been in the kitchen for quit sometime and Kristina started to wonder what Johnny was making in there. It couldn't possibly take this long to take some soup out of a can and heat it up on the stove. She was just about to ask him what he had cooking in there when Johnny came out the kitchen baring a tray with soup, ginger ale, toast and what looked like to be hot tea or hot coco.

"What's all this?" Kristina asked Johnny.

"This is chicken noodle soup." He said pointing to the soup. "This is toast, ginger ale, and right here is hot tea." He said pointing to the rest of the contents on the tray.

"Wow you didn't need to go through all of this. Just a small bowl of soap would have been fine."

"Well I hear that hot tea is good for you when your sick but I wasn't sure if you liked it so I poured you a glass of ginger ale which is always good on the stomach." Johnny said as he placed the tray on Kristina's lap.

"Well thank you this looks great."

Johnny sat down next to Kristina as she took the spoon from the tray and took a bite of the soup. It was delicious. Who knew Johnny could cook? Then again it was soup out of a can and who could screw that up? Oh wait that's right her mother. So usually if anyone made soup it was herself or Kelly's. So this was a nice fresh change having Johnny make her something to eat.

"So is it good?" Johnny asked.

"It's great. I didn't peg you for a cook."

"I'm really not but I can make a few things and canned soup is one of them."

"Well yesterday I wasn't in the mood to eat anything but right now this is hitting the spot."

"Well I'm glad your enjoying it."

Kristina took a couple of more bites before she took a sip of the hot tea. It wasn't actually as bad as she thought it was going to be. After she took a sip of the tea she went back to eating the soup. She decided she'd save the toast for last.

**GHGHGHGH**

A few hours later once all the food was eaten Kristina and Johnny were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So what's her name again?"

"Her names Kristen and his name is Brady."

"And why are they arguing again?" Johnny asked.

"Because Brady found out that she was the one who setup the attack that happened on him in the park."

"She had him attacked? I thought she loved him?"

"She does. But see she paid a guy to "mug" her. " Kristina said using air quotes for the word mug. "And what was suppose to happen is Brady's father would end up showing up and save her. But Brady showed up instead and got beat up a bit by the mugger.. See before she started going with Brady she had a thing for his father. They were together years ago But things ended badly and Kristen ever since then wanted to seek vengeance on him. She had planned to use Brady to do that but ended up falling in love with him. So he finds out and brakes it off with her. Sad story huh?"

"If I could follow it."

"Sorry I know it may seem convoluted but if you actually watch a couple of episodes it gets easier to understand."

"Well my mom watches soap operas too. But I don't think it's this one or I would of recognized those people."

"You don't know which one she watches?" Kristina asked him.

"I forget the name...I know its on abc at...two pm I think."

"Oh I watch that one!"

"My mom says it's becoming a snooze fest."

"That's putting it lightly. It stinks to high heavens!"

"So why do you keep watching if it's that bad?"

Kristina thought about her response for a second before she said.

"I don't know I guess because I've been watching for years... and I'm hoping one day it will be as good as it use to be. I mean those characters on that show...they feel like family to me. Growing up I didn't have much in the way of friends and my family was always working or busy and those people were there. Everyday for the 14 years I've been watching. They've been a constant for me. They were there for me when many weren't and I don't know... I kinda just wanna be there for them. Sounds silly I know."

"I don't think it's silly at all." Johnny said as his eyes locked with Kristina's

If Kristina wasn't mistaken it seemed like her and Johnny were having a moment. But Kristina doesn't have moments and not with guys like Johnny. But she could of sworn she felt something when there eyes locked. But this wouldn't be the fist time she got mixed signals or read a situation wrong. Johnny was special and special guys like him don't like less then average girls like her. This wasn't A Walk to Remember or Can't By Me Love. She wasn't going to get the popular guy and live the rest of her life happily every after. Or persuade the hottest guy in town to go out with her and in the end ride off into the sunset on a lawn mower. And it would definitely not be like the soap opera romances she so desperately wanted to have. Love like that doesn't exist. Kristina remembered one year her and father went to visit the grave of her grandmother, Sonny's mother. They went every year on her birthday and would plant flowers by her grave. While they were planting her father would tell her stories about his mother. One of the more recent ones was about how she never found the one. Her dad told her that before his mom died she told him that fairy-tales don't exist. That if you wanted romance go to the movies. For the longest time he believed her words of wisdom to be true till Brenda came back into his life. But the words from Kristina's grandmother resonated with her more then it did with father. Maybe she was right in a way. Her grandmother never found the right guy and what if Kristina shared the same fate? Would romance from the movies be the only kind she would see?

"Kristina...are you okay?'

Kristina blinked her eyes a few times before she looked over at Johnny.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seem like you zoned out for a little bit." He said concerned.

"..Well you know how it is when you get sick. I'm surprised I'm this lucid considering the amount of sleep I got." Kristina told him as she grabbed the empty tray that once had food on it and was about to bring it into the kitchen.

"Hey let me get that. You just sit and watch your soap."

Kristina gave him a little smile as he grabbed the tray from her and made his way into the kitchen.

**GHGHGHGH**

An hour later Kristina and Johnny were both fast asleep together on the couch. Kristina had her head rested on Johnny's chest and he had his arm laying on her side. They looked perfect laying like that. But at some point they'd wake up, things would be weird and, Johnny would have to go home. Until then things would stay perfect and they both would be none the wiser.

* * *

You don't even know how sorry I am that this took so long to put up. I've been editing videos like crazy and I have been in a lot of collabs lately. I also went on vacation which was the worst 11 days of my life. But excuses aside here it is!


End file.
